One Piece: Next Gen
by ZERO MASON
Summary: 22, years after Monkey, D, Luffy's excicution as Pirate King. A new gen of pirates have set off to find One Piece once again. A rockey named Knight, D, Raven has started his journey to become the next Pirate King. He is haunted by horroable past. Can he find a crew that stands by him, or is he doomed to face a new powerful evil alone. Oc app on chapter 1 read inside. Now rated M.
1. A Last Hope

**Okay, here is a rewrite to my One Piece story. I'll need oc's but I have new ideas and lets get started.**

Chapter One: A Last Hope.

Lightening shoots across the sky as a huge storm raged over a small village, but the storm was the least of the people's trouble.

"Run, THEIR COMING!" yelled a middle age man as he and sevrell others ran through the streets as the houses were a blaze.

"Look out." A young woman yelled as she ran through the crowed with a younger boy holding her hand.

"What do you wan..." the mayor was trying to pleaded with the attacks, only for one to shot him in the head at point blank range.

"Hahaha, will, I guess he knows now." said a shadowy figure with a smile on it face.

"Hey, you dare attack our leader." yelled a young man a he and three others tryed to attack the figures, but before they could do anything. One of the figures just appeared behind them with a sword darw. It then sheath the sword and the four men fell to the ground with blood spraying fom fatal wounds.

"Huh, that was too easy." the sword figure said a he looked over the crowed of fearing people. Afte sevrall other people fell the deffent attack from the figure. The leader stepped up.

"Hmmm, this isn't fun any more., So, let's finish this." he said as he held up his hand, formed a little ball of wind in his palm, and then it began to spin and grow. He started to laugh and then the ball bloo up, destorying the village and the whole island as turned into a waste land, with figures laughing.

15 years later.

It's a bright and sunny day, as a little girl run through the village, looking for some one. She wear a sun dress and sandas

"Oh, where is he?" she asked herself as she ran to the dock, that's when she heared snoring coming from a small rowboat. When she got to it, she saw a young man sleepng soundly. He was wearing black vest, blue jeans, and sneakers. "Oh,there he is." the girl said as she got just a foot from him, and smacked him upside he head.

"Oho, whats the big idea?" the boy said as he stood up. He stood about 6'2 feet tall and had long red hair. As he looked over and then saw the little girl. He just smiled as he got off the boat, he then said, " Oh, hey Suzy. hat's up?"

"My grandpa wants you before you leave." she said as she began to walk down the planks back the shore. The boy followed her closely down the dock. The two walk through town with others looking at them and soon the two where at a rickady shack on the out skirts of town. Then the two entered, with Suzy saying, "Grandpa, were here."

"'hic' There you are Raven." said an old man as he sipped at a bowl of soka. He was waering a white robe and red pants.

"What is it Ean?" Raven asked as he watch him sip more soka.

"Well, I heared,'hic', I know your starting your journey," Ean stops to take another sip of soka and continued, "And I wanted to give you someting."

"Really, what?" Raven asked excited about hearng this.

"Well, A great pirate captian needs a ship to be proud of, so," he stops again to finish off his soka and then said, "I'm going to give you a ship."

"Really which one" Raven said smiling at the juster.

"My very first one, the one that faced the most battles." Ean said as he stood up and walked out the shack, a little wozy. He then turned, not to the docks, but to a small cliff wih both Suzy and Raven folowing. As they got closer, the two kids saw a old, raddy ship that as seen better days.

"This it?" Suzy asked looking hard at it.

"Yep," Ean said with a smile as he looked at Raven, who was smiling at the shi.

"Sweet, I love her." Raven said as he jumped off the cliff and landed on the deck.

"Ha, I thought you would, now I stucked I up for few weeks." Ean said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks." Raven said as he pulled up the ancor, and used the wind to take off.

"Bye, Raven." Suzy said as Ean and her waved.

"See'ya, One day I'll come back, take you with me Suzy." Raven said as he waved back to the two.

"Remember Raven, Never change the way you think, you will alwas do the right thing." Ean said as he watched Raven sail along with Suzy.

"Grandpa, do you think he'll become the third Pirate King?" Suzy asked him.

"Yes, I do Suzy, Yes I do." Ean said as he smiled.

TBC

Next Time. With Raven started his journey, he ends up in trouble with two Marines, but will a unknow ally get him out, and join him.

**This is a new One Pie fic I'll be exepting oc on my forum or PM. Their are two forums, one's for normal oc and the second is for the WarLords. To get to the app go to my profile, and theirs a lnk to it.**

Full name:

Nickname:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Height:

Weight:

Roll:

Bounty:

Personality:

Short History:

Normal clothes:

Winter clothes:

Swimsuit:

Hot weather clothes:

Devil fuirt:

Weapon(s):

Haki or any other fighting style:

Special Attack:

Dream:


	2. Trouble in Shell

**Alright, heres the next chapter. But first, heres the crew so far. Frist mate Spike Draco, Muscian Grimm Gibson, Navigator Ryu , Marksman Isutouddo Clint, Cook Edgar Kiran, and Doctor Jason Michael Kruegar. Now, I need just two more and both must be female. Oh, and the list is not the order of them joining. Now, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter two: Trouble in Shell.

The sun was still up as Raven sailed throw the North Blue, he then came up to a port town with a noticeble navy base.

"Ah, my first stop. Shell Town." Raven said as he pulled the ship into a empty dock set a tether, and then jumped off the ship on to the dock. He then continued to the town with all it's shop and merchents selling to every one that will buy. Raven smiled as he watched kids running and playig in the streets. Then he heared hs stomach growle, and then he saw a taverin. So, he went inside and looked around at the people inside. There was only a man sitting at the at the bar. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black denom jacket, black jeans, fingerless gloves, and boots. He had two katanas on both sides of his pant, but the think that caught Raven's eye was that he had a long sword on his back.

"Hey mister, what are you looking at?" Raven looked down and saw a little boy looking at him.

"Oh, nothing, I was just looking for something to eat?" Raven said nicely to the kid.

"Oh, sure. Follow me." the kid said as he took Raven to a tablein the center of the taveren and he sat down. Shortly, a teenage girl just a year or two younger the Raven walked up to him with a menu and handed it to him.

"So, what will you have?" the girl asked as she waited for him to answer.

"Hmmmm, I'll have ten servings of your roast." Raven answered with a smile as the girl looked at him in shock, but she just wrote it down and then went back in the kichen. As Raven waited for her to return, he heared two guys laughing coming towards the door. Just then, two marines entered. They were dresed like normal marines, one had a sword but eside that, they were nothing else. Then the girl came back out,wih an angry look on her face.

"Wht do you uys want now, I paid the protection money this month." she yeled at the marines.

"Yeah, you did, but the price went up by ten berries." the marine without the sword said to her.

"What, it went up just last week." she yelled back.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can pay use in another wa?" he said wiih a sick smile as he reached over towards her, trying to grope her chest.

"Hey, leave my sister alone, pervert." the kid said as he tried to punch the guy, which annoud him..

"You little brat." he yelled as he kneed the kid in the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

"LUKE!" the girl screamed as she nealed down next to him. She then looked up to te men with tears running down her face and anger as she yelled, "You batereds. How can you live with yourself?"

"Huh, I don't like your tone," the marine said as he clock his fist back and was just about to punch the girl, but before he could, he himself was decked by Raven, sending him over the bar.

"Basic Impact." Raven said as he stood up straight a he looked at the two siblings a said, "How dare you tuch a child like that."

"H-how dare you." yeld the marineas he drew his sword and charged towards Raven, only to be tripped by te man at the bar, making him go face first on the floor. The man stood up from his chair and loked at the marine he just tripped.

"Drawing a sword like that, weakling," he said as he stood there and drew his right sword.

"Oh, yeah" the marine said as he got up and charged towards him.

"Dragon Claw." he said as he swond his sword, cutting marine's sword at the helt. The marine looks at his broken sword and then ran out screaming, along with his friend, who jumped back over the bar.

"Well, that was fun, thanks for the help." Raven said as he smiled at the man.

"Spike Draco, but I like just Draco." Draco said as he sheathed his swod.

"Hey, would you like to join my pirate crew?" Raven said with a smile and offered his hand to Draco.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Totaly."Raven said with smile, but before Draco could answer, The girl interrupted them.

"Ummm, thank you for your help, but those two might be heading to tell their bosses." sh said as the two guys looked at each other.

* * *

Two men were sitting down at a table. One was a giant, atleast fifteen feet tall. He was heavy with a big gut. He wear a brown shirt that just stopped short on his big stomach, baggy red dress, boots, and a marine Commodore jacket. The other was shorter, but tall. About seven foot tall. He wear a tight white dress shirt, skin tight pouple dress pants, pointy boots, and he wear a Captians jacket.

"Cpatian Sai, Commodore Bert." yelled the two marine as they ran to them.

"What is it?" Asked Sai as he sippped some coffie out of a cup.

"We were at the taveren, when we were jumped by these two. We think their pirates?" said the marine with a big welp on his cheek and a bloody lip.

"Really, then lets take care of it." Bert said as he slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"'sign' Fine, lets go." Sai said as he picke up a sword by the table and throw it on to his shoulder as he to stood up and walked with Bert down the streets.

TBC.

Next Time:

With a Navy Captian and Commodore on the way. Can Raven and Draco survive the up coming battle. And will Draco join Raven's crew?

**Well, that's chapter two. The next one will have the first fight seance. I know there are a few spelling and grammer problems. If you would like to beta read, then PM me and we're talk. And I need more people.**


	3. First Strike

**Well, here is the first fight chapter. I hope it's good. Oh, and heres my finished crew. Frist mate Spike Draco, Musician Grimm Gibson, Navigator Ryu , Marksman Isutouddo Clint, Cook Edgar Kiran, Doctor Jason Michael Kruegar, Historian Rose Hearth, Shipwreck Jamie Cuvier and Crew pet Okumaru. I'm still looking for ocs.**

Chapter three: The First Blow.

Sai and Bert walked down the streets towards the tavern to see the pirates that attacked two marines earlier.

"Do you really think their pirates. I mean, a well-known navy base is here." Sai said as he walked.

"You know how dumb Pirates can be." Bert said as the tavern came into view and two small figures were standing infront of it. Bert looked at both guys, both young as he said, " Are you the pirates that attack my men?"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again." Raven said as he got in a battle stance and said, "Me and my first mate can take you."

"Wait, I never said I'll be your first mate." Draco said as he looked at Raven with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, come on. Why not?" Raven asked as he put his guard down and looked at him.

"You can't just go asking some one you don't know and expect them to accept it." Draco said as he got in Raven's face and the two began to argue. As Sai and Bert looked at them and then each other, and then back at the two.

"Your right Bert, they a dumb." Sai said as he drew his sword out.

"Now, how about we take care of this problem." Bert said as he cracked his knuckle.

"Alright, what will make you join me?" Raven asked in a whiney tone.

"I'm not joining you." Draco said as the two faced each other. Sai took his chance, and attacked.

"Justice Slash." Sai yelled as he charged the pair, and came just a few inches before they knew what was happening.

"Look out." Draco yelled as he pushed Raven back and then jumped back, dodging the slash.

"Impressive." Sai said as he turned towards Draco, who drew his own sword.

"I might not be a pirate, but I'm not going to take that attack lying down." Draco said as they charged each other. Their swords clashed as they looked at each other in the eye, and then drew back and then clashed again.

"Wooo, go Draco." Raven yelled as he watched the two swords man fight, not noticing the towering Bert coming up behind him.

"Justice Smash." Bert exclaimed as he rose his huge fist and throw it down. Raven barely dodged it as he landed on the ground.

"Whoa, that was close." Raven said as he looked at where Bert was, but he was shocked at Bert was now just inches from him.

"Justice Crush." Bert yelled as he throw a fist at Raven, which Raven jumped over the fist.

"Basic Strike." Raven said as he swung his leg around and tried to kick Bert's face, but Bert just smiled as he quickly pulled his fist up, hitting Raven.

"Justice Breaker." Bert said as his entire arm smashed into Raven, sending him straight into the air. Bert smiled as he used his huge legs to jump up right into the air. He lined up with Raven and then he pulled his arm back as he said, "Smashing Justice."

"Ahhhh,"? Raven screamed out as Bert's fist made contact with the side of Raven's body. Sending him flying into a build and hitting the ground hard. Raven was getting up, but Bert had him lined up with him and was ready to finish it.

"Justice Crash." Bert yelled as his foot slammed into Raven, sending him into the ground. Bert smiled as he stepped back and looked at the hole that he made. He then turned towards his friends fight, and saw they were still at it. "Huh, your still fighting Sia? I'm already done." Bert said as he snickered as the swords made contact three more times and then they slammed into each other and stayed like that, trying to see who was stronger.

"Your good, why don't you just give up and we'll talk about letting you off easy?" Sia asked as he was trying to stop the fight.

"No way." Draco said as he pushed him back, and jumped in the air and yelled, "Dragon Claw." As he said that, he slashed away, sending a razor-sharp air attach heading towards Sia. Who just throw his sword down and stopped the attack.

"So strong, but not enough." Sia said as he looked up towards a shocked looking Draco, he then just vanished from sight, until. "Justice Slash." Draco heard above him, and was he looked, he was cut in the arm by Sia. The force was so great, it sent him flying and landed in a building.

"Huh, nice job Sia." Bert praised as Sia landed on his feet and looked at the area that Draco had landed.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge." Sia said as he started to sheath his sword, but before he could. A shadow was shown throw the dust, and Draco walked out with a smile and his second sword drawn.

" It's been a while since I had to use both swords in battle." Draco said with a smile as he looked at the two marines.

"Well, I guess he was holding back." Sia said as he took his half-sheathed sword and readied him self for battle.

"Huh, well. Since I didn't break a sweat with mine. I'll help you with this one." Bert said as he took a step closer towards Draco, but as he did, the ground beneath him began to crack. Bert was surprised and looked down, only for Raven to burst throw it and clocked him in the jaw, sending him flying back. Sia was shocked at what had happened and jumped back, landing next to the down Bert.

"How the hell he got so strong, so fast?" Bert asked as he held his jaw in pain as he stood up. Sia was not sure, but when he took another look at Raven, he noticed something.

"Look, his arms red." Sia said as he used his sword to point, and as Bert looked, he saw it to. Raven's whole right arm was now covered in a red coating.

"He's a devil fruit user." Bert said as he looked really pissed as he was ready to fight again.

"Yeah, I ate the Blood-Blood Fruit. Which allows me to make an armor around my body." Raven said as he smiled, showing a trail of blood running down his face. He looked at Draco and smiled at him as he asked, "Ready, First Mate?"

"Yeah, I am." Draco said as he gave up on fighting him about and just gave in. Raven turned towards the two marines and smiled even bigger.

"Okay, Round Two." Raven said as he cracked his knuckles as he was ready to fight.

TO Be Continued.

**Next time.**

As both Raven and Draco get on the same page, can the two pirates beat Bert and Sia, and start their journey to make their dreams come true?

**Well, sorry for the long wait. I was just planning a head, and now I'll try to post one of these a week or so, but no promises. Also, I still need the Admirals, three Shichibukai and a bunch more. So, if you want to make an oc. Go to my profile and there is a link to the forum where the Apps are.**


	4. Birth of the Blood-Red's

**I feel I owe you guys, so. I'm writing another chapter.**

Chapter 4: Birth of the Blood-Red's.

Raven and Draco stood with smiles as they looked at Bert and Sia. Raven than cracked his knuckles again, and then charged towards them.

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled as his fist made contact with Bert's cheek, sending the large man soaring off down the street. Raven then took off after his opponent, running past Sia. Sia pointed his sword towards Draco, he then pulled back, and then charged forward.

"Justice Strike." Sia yelled as he tried to hit Draco, only to have Draco dodge it and readied his own attack.

"Dragon Claws." Draco yelled as their swords made contact again and they were at a stand still, but this time, something was different . The two clashed several times as they tried to set who was dominant.

* * *

Bert rubbed his cheek as he sat up from his punch. He looked at were he was just at and saw Raven running towards him.

"Huh, that kid is good, but I'm better." Bert said as he stood up and then charged back. A s the tow got closer to each other, Bert pulled his arm back and then throw it forward as he yelled, " Justice Crusher."

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled as he pulled his own arm back and throw it forward. Both fists made contact and the combined power pushed both back. Raven skidded on the ground, he then looked a Bert, who was getting ready for the next attack. Raven smiled as he said, "My first fight with a marine, and he's this strong. Oh, how fun."

* * *

The sound of swords clashing can be heard as Sia and Draco fought with all their might. Sia has noted that each attack from Draco were getting strong with each clash. So, Sia jumped up into the air, lined his blade with Draco, and then lifted his arm as he said, "Justice Rain: One Hundred Drop" As he said that, he throw his arm down and it made a air slash. But this time it split into one hundred drops as the fell to earth. Draco looked up in shock as he watch the attack rain down on him, so, he jumps back a few times to avoid the attack, but a few were able to his him and cut him a little.

"Huh? I was not expecting an attack like that." Draco said as he looked up still with a smile on his face. Sia was still in the air as he lined up the attack again, but this time with a smile on his face as well.

"Well, try this. Justice Rain: Two Hundred Drops." Sia yelled as he made another air slash, but this one was twice the size as the last one and broke up in twice as many drops, too. Draco jumped back, trying to avoid the attack and he was able to. Until Sia suddenly appeared behind Draco and yelled, "Justice Strike." As Sia said that, he pulled back his blade and then launched it forward.

"Huh?" Draco said as the blade almost made contact, but he was able to dodge by rolling and then landed one his feet on the other side of Sia.

"I thought I had you." Sia said as he looked back at the tried looking Draco.

"Huh, you can't stop me like that." Draco said as he pulled his sword up in front of him and then charged towards Sia.

* * *

"Justice Smash." Bert yelled as he launched his fist toward Raven, but he dodged it and punched a building.

"Oh, that was close." Raven said as he landed on the ground. He then pulled his arm back, and then charged as he yells, " Crimson Impact." But as he was about to make contact, the red armor around his arm suddenly vanish. Bert saw this and smiled as Raven's eyes widened in horror.

"Justice Crusher." Bert yelled as his large fist made contact in the shocked Raven, sending him into the building and then out the other side.

"Damn it. I thought I had a few more minutes." Raven said to him self as he got to his knees and held his in pain, but he had no time to rest, as Bert ran throw the hole made by him and Raven combined.

"Huh, there you are. Pirate Scum." Bert said as he pulled his fist back and was ready launch it again as he yelled, " Justice Crusher." His fist made contact with the ground, instead of Raven. Bert looked shock, as he was sure the young pirate was there.

"Crimson Strike." Raven yelled as his foot made contact with Bert's face, sending him flying out of the building. Bert crashed into another building.

"Huh. How did he do that?" Bert asked him self, but he got his answer when he saw that Raven's left leg was now the same crimson that his right was. Raven then placed his thumb in his mouth, bit it to make it bleed, and then his right arm was now blood-red again.

"Now, let me end this." Raven said as he got in another fighting stance.

"Oh, yeah, and just how are you going to do that?" Bert asked as he stood up and got ready for an attack. Raven just smiled as he then charged at a faster speed towards Bert.

"Crimson Upper Cut." Raven said as his fist made contact with Bert's chin, sending his flying up into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Bert screamed as he was now flying into the air, but he got a shock as Raven had jumped and was now just above him.

"Crimson Smash." Raven said as he forces his foot into Bert's back, pushing him down at an extreme speed.

* * *

Both Draco and Sia looked at each other as they had a stare down, but only Draco seem to be tried.

"You seam tried." Sia said as he looked at the young swordsman.

"I'm not use to having this much fun in fighting an opponent before." Draco said getting a smile back on his face.

"Oh, well. I hope you liked it, because there will be no sword fighting in Impel Deep." Sia said as he pulled his sword back and got ready to deal the final strike.

"Sorry, but I have no plans on going there today." Draco said as he closed his eyes and after a minute, he opened them, but instead of his normal blue eyes, there were lime-green and now a slit.

"What the hell?" Sia asked as he hesitated for a second. So, Draco tossed his sword up and grabbed, allowing the blade to aim down in his right and. He then lined his blades up, forming a cross like sign in front of him.. Sia looked at it, but saw nothing uneasy about it. So, he pulled his sword back again and then charged at he yelled, "Justice Strike." As Sia came closer to Draco, all he did was stand their, and then just as Sia was about five feet away. Draco turned to his left and swung his arms with it. Sia came closer and Draco did a 180 spin which ended with them standing behind the other.

"Dragon Rage." Draco said as his eyes returned to normal, just them, Sia's sword shattered into millions of piece, leaving only the hilt.

"How did..." Sia asked, but was unable to finish a large cut appeared on his chest and he fell over in pain. Draco then turned to look at his opponent as he sheathed his swords.

"AHHHHHHH." came a scream and Draco looked up, only to see Bert slammed into the ground. As the smoke cleared, Draco could see Raven sitting on Bert's back.

"So, are you ready for to join?" Raven asked as he hopped off and looked at Draco as he held out is hand.

"Yeah, I am." Draco said with a smile as he shock Raven's hand, getting a big smile from Raven, but it was hsort lived as they heard some one yell.

"FREEZE." they turned around and saw a bunch of marines pointing rifles at them.

_Next Time._

How will Raven and Draco get out of this. And what will happen after they defeated two powerful marines?

**Alright, that is it. Please Read and Review. Oh, and if any one out their that would like to draw a picture for me for this fic. Please PM me, or if you don't have a FF, then you can reach me on deviantart. Just go to Zero-Mason.**


	5. Journey of Dreams

**Alright, I'm back with the next chapter. I still need ocs.**

Chapter 5: Journey to Dreams.

Raven and Draco looked at the army of marines pointing guns at them. Then marine stepped forward.

"Surrender." he yelled as the marines continued to point there guns.

"Draco, do you have any energy left?" Raven asked as he panted.

"Not really." Draco said as he to was panting.

"Alright, then there is one thing to do." Raven stood straight infront of Draco, he then turned around na dtook off down the road. Draco looked as his captain just took off, he then looked at the marines and then took off after him.

"So, that was your plan?" Draco asked as he got next to Raven as the turn the corner and ran down the docks.

"Yeah, I have a ship." Raven said as he ran a little further down to dock, he then stopped at his ship. As Draco looked at the ship, he saw the run down ship.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me?" Draco asked as he looked at the ship that Raven had got onto.

"No, she's ours." Raven said as he readied to release the sails. Just then, some marines appeared from around the corner and began to fire at them. Draco signed as he untied the rope on the dock and hopped onto the ship. As Draco got on the ship, Raven released the sails, and they caught a big wind as it took off while the marines started to fire at the ship. As they fired, the marine that stepped up looked at the ship leaving.

"Contact the Marine's HQ and tell them what happened, and get help for Bert and Sia." the marine ordered the men.

"Yes sir." they said as the left to do what they were told to do, and he looked on as the ship was getting out of sight.

Meanwhile, Raven and Draco sat on the deck, smiling as they caught they breath. As they looked at each other, Draco had to ask.

"So, you want to become the next Pirate King?" he asked, to which he got a even bigger smile from Raven.

"Yeah, I'll be just like Gol D. Rogers and Monkey D. Luffy. I'll be the third and greatest Pirate King!" Raven yelled as he stood up and fluxed, which got a chuckle from Draco. Raven looked at him and smiled as he asked," What about you?"

"Hmm?" Draco said as he did not know what Raven wanted to know.

"Do you have any dreams?" he asked as he looked at his new crew mate.

"Oh, I want to be the worlds greatest swordsman." Draco said as he smiled, and got a very happy look from Raven.

"That's great, for the Pirate King needs the best Swordsman." Raven said as he stared to get more excited, but then stopped and got a worried look on his face.

"You ok?" Draco asked as he looked at his captain.

"No." Raven said as he looked even more worried.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as to was getting worried, but got his answer when he heard a stomach growl.

"I FORGOT MY ROASTBEEF!" Raven yelled.

* * *

At the Marine HQ's, a young marine was walking down the hall. He had long green hair, brown eyes, a average height and build with a little muscle. He wear a blue unbutton shirt, brown pants, and black boots, but the thing that was most noticeable was even at his young age, he wear a Vice-Admiral jacket on his shoulders. He walk down towards the doors to the Admiral Office, and as he entered, he saw a man sitting at the desk talking on a Den-Den Mushi.

"Are you sure about that?" the man asked as he talked on the snail. He was a tall man with shoulder length dark blue hair that had bangs covering his right eye, he had grey eyes, and a creamy pale skin tone. He wear a long sleeved shirt, a pair of pants that reached his to his dark purple boots, and a dark cloak that reached to his knees. He also had two swords, one was short and the other was long.

"Yes Admiral Teisel, they beat both Bert and Sia." said the marine on the otter side of the Den-Den Mushi.

'Sign'" Very well, keep me posted." he said as he hung up the Mushi and then turned towards the young marine that had entered the room.

"Admiral, what's the matter?" asked the young marine.

"We got word that a pair of pirate fought, and defeated a Commodore and Captain." Teisel said as he slid a folder to the young man, to which he picked up and read the info.

"Are you sure?" the young man asked.

"Yes, and since your my most trusted student. I need to do this mission." Teisel said as he got up and walk towards the door. He stops and then turns towards him as he says, "I believe in you Bubbles."

"Yes sure." Bubbles said as he eagerly walked past Teisel and down the hall, towards the docks.

To Be Continued.

* * *

What does the Navy have on Raven, well he meet Bubbles, and will Raven get to eat.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I still need ocs. So, read, review, and send me them.**


	6. A Slippery Meal

**Hey, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: A Slippery Meal.

It had been about a day since Raven and Draco had set sail, and the young pirate captain was franticly looking in the old kitchen for some food.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something in this place." Raven said as he looked through every cupboard again as he looked for anything to eat.

"Raven, you looked in there an hour ago." Draco said as he sat on the deck, with his eyes closed and breathing calmly. Just then Raven fell in the door way with his eyes closed.

"At least you had food yesterday." Raven said as he held his stomach.

"Well, you could have eaten while those two pansies looked for their leaders." Draco said as he opened his eyes, and saw Raven looking at him with a weird look on his face.

"That means you are rest meat." Raven said as he was drooling and lurking over Draco.

"Wow, step back." Draco said as he looked at his captain as he started to get worried. Raven then lunged forward, towards Draco with his mouth open. Draco rolled out of the way and turned to see Raven turning towards him.

"Come on, Draco. Don't disobey your captain." Raven said as he again lunged towards Draco, but he got a sheaf square in the forehead, knocking him out. As Raven fell to the ground, Draco signed as he looked at his captain.

"Note to self. Never let him go hungry again." Draco said as he turned away from Raven, and as he did, he noticed something in the distence. He looked closer and said, " Hmmmm, looks like an island."

"AN ISLAND!" Raven yelled as popped up in excitement as he ran to the wheel and began to turn the ship to head towards the island.

"But we don't know if any one's on that island." Draco said.

"It doesn't matter, we can find something to cook." Raven yelled as he smiled with drool running down his chin. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to for he feared Raven would try to eat him again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Shell City Marine Base, Bert and Sai were sitting in the infirmary, healing from their battles.

"So, you should be good as new in a day or two." the doctor said as he finished replacing Sai's bandage over his chest.

"Good, so we can have a re-match with those two pirate scum." Bert said as he cracked his knuckles .

"Yes, I would like to have another fight with Draco." Sai said calmly, when suddenly a marine entered the room panting.

"Sir, we have news from HQ." the marine said as he tried to caught his breath.

"Well, what is it?" Bert asked gruffly.

"They are sending Vice-Admiral Bubbles to see what happened here." the marine said and looked as both Bert and Sai had shocked look on their faces.

"Him." Bert said as he looked worried.

"They must really want to get rid of those rookies." Sia said as he to had a worried look on his face.

* * *

The island turned out to have a full town with a large market, to which Raven was running around like a mad man. Looking a fruit, to meats, to anything that was edible in his sights. Draco walked calmly down the street as Raven darted from one side of the market to the other.

"Raven, do you have any money to buy food?" Draco asked and then saw Raven stand in front of him with his head down.

"No." he said as he looked to the ground, but he got out of his slump when he heard some one arguing.

"Hey, let me go." yelled a young man that was around the same age as Raven, He was wearing a tight long sleeved vertical rainbow striped shirt, tight shorts with suspenders, and sandals. He had a bag over his shoulder and was being harassed by two older men.

"Come on, what is the bag?" one asked as he reached for the bag.

"None of your business." the kid said as he pulled the bag away from the guy.

"Oh, looks like we have a fighter." the other said as they tried to back him into the wall. Just as the kids shoulder hit the wall, a hand was placed on one of the guys shoulder.

"Leave him alone." the guys looked, and saw Raven and Draco standing there.

"Oh, yeah." one asked as he tried to throw a punch, only for Raven to duck and get a punch himself from Raven. The man fell over in pain, and the other shocked.

"H-hey you can't do that to one of Orx's boys." the other said as he helped up his friend up and took off. The kid looked as the men ran off, he then looked at Raven.

"Thanks, they were jerks." the kid said as he looked at the two pirates, and he then turned to walk away.

"No problem. Now we have to find something to eat." Raven said as his stomach growled and the kid stopped in his tracks.

"If your hungry, I work at the best restaurant in town." the kid said as he turned be towards them.

"Well, thanks, but we don't have any berries to pay for it." Draco said as he tried to calm Raven down.

"Well, then. Try the 'Slippery Edgar'. Eat ever dish on the menu in three hours and it's free." the kid said and watched as Raven smiled.

"Sure, lets go." Raven said as he began to follow the kid. Draco followed as well, not wanting to keep food away from his captain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two men walked to the hills out side of town, and got to a large camp full of other men. They reached the leader as he sat on a log, chugging some mead.

"Captain Orx, we were attacked by some rookies in town." one of the guys said as he came up to their captain. He was a tall man with a thick white beard and long white hair. Wearing a captains jacket, a dress shirt under it, saggy pants, and boots.

"Oh, and you just ran away?" he asked as he stood up, and he towered over every one in the camp.

"Yes, well..." one answered, but was stopped as a fire hand reached into his chest and singed his insides. As he fell, dead, every one else looked in shock and horror as Orx looked at his dead man and smiled.

"Let's head into town, we need to show those rookies a lessen." he said as he began to walk down the hill, towards town.

* * *

Raven and Draco followed the kid for a three minutes, until they reached a large building near the end of town.

"Hey guys, we have a challenger." the kid yelled as he walked in, being followed by Raven and Draco.

"Oh, we do, do we Edgar?" A large, portly man asked the kid as he looked at the two that followed him inside.

"Yeah, they stood up to some of Orx men. So, they are alright Jack." Edgar said as he got shocked looks from every one in the restaurant.

"Oh, really? Then they can try." Jack said as he then pointed to a plak on the wall as he continued, "The rule is simple, eat a large portion of each dish on the menu in three hours it's free, but if you fail, you work here until you pay it off."

"I can do it." Raven said as he was about to shake Jack's hand, but Draco stopped him.

"Wait." Draco said as he stood in between them, he then looked at Edgar and then to Jack as he asked, " Who's going to make the food anyway?"

"Why the kid, he's the best." Jack said as he looked proud. Draco then looked at Edgar.

"Would ever like to travel?" Draco asked as he looked at Edgar.

"Why sure, but I don't have a ship." Edgar answered. Draco then smiled as he turned towards Raven.

"Hey Raven, how long do you think you can eat that much food?" Draco asked Raven.

"One hour." Raven said, and got a shocked look and open jars by the every one. Draco turn towards Jack, who was still shocked.

"Alright, if he eats it all in one hour, Edgar leaves with us." he said as he looked from Jack to Edgar and then back to Jack.

"And if he doesn't" Jack asked.

"Then we're stay hear for the rest of our lives, working for you." Draco said with a smile. Jack thought for a minute, he then looked at Edgar.

"What do you think?" he asked and Edgar looked at him.

"Sure, if any one can pull that off. I would love to be their cook." Edgar said, Jack smiled as he looked be at Draco.

"Deal." Jack said as he and Draco shock hands.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Well Raven be able to eat that much, or will he and Draco be stuck working for Jack forever. And what will Orx do when he gets into town. Find out next time.

**Well, that's it. Please Read and Review, and send more OC.**


	7. Hell Fire UnLeashed

**Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Hell Fire UnLeashed.

After thirty minutes, Raven had a mountain of food placed in front of him. Raven smiled emincely as he looked at the shear size of the pile of food.

"So, do you really think eat that much food?" Jack laughed as he half expected for Raven to give up.

"Oh, yeah. Easily." Raven said as he picked up his fork and knife, and then began to dig in. He shoved noodles into his, and that was followed by large dumplings and other piece of food.

* * *

"Sir, we can't find the men that attacked us." the one that was attacked earlier said as he ran ahead to try and find them, but he couldn't.

"So, they ran." Orx said as he came to the edge of town.

"Yes, I think Th..." the man began but was silenced as a fist of fire was shoved into his chest. He looked up and saw his former captain smiling.

"Thinking? Who said you could think?" Orx asked as he smiled as the man could not speak. So he smiled even more as he said, "BrimStone inferno." The mans eyes widened as his inside were set a blaze. He whaled and screamed as he was turn to ashes that fell to the ground. Orx then turned to his other men and said with a sick smile," Find that man that attacked my men, or die." And with that, he continued to walk into town along with his scared men.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Raven had made a big dent in the mountain as both Jack and Edgar looked in shock as did a few other patients as it was a sight. As Raven swallowed a whole roast, Draco was sitting as a table to watch his captain. But suddenly, some people running by caught his eye.

"AHHHHHHH, run. 'BrimStone' Orx is coming." a woman yelled as she ran past the door, that time, Edgar saw it too.

"I'll be right back." Draco said as he stood up and headed outside. Once outside, he saw more people run by, and as he turned to his left, his eyes widened as he looked in shock. Half the town was a blaze as a group of twenty men were walking down the street. Draco turned and began to walk towards the group.

"Hey, look. A hero." one of the men mocked as he saw Draco walk up to them. Draco placed his hands on his two katanas and unsheathed them.

"Oh, we're so scared." another mocked as he drew his larger sword. Draco looked at the group and his eyes were slit again. He placed his swords in the cross stance as he continued towards them, but this time his left sword was pointing down and his right pointed to the side

"Dragon Walk: Twenty Steps." He said as he made contact with the twenty men, the sounds of of sword clashing was heard as Draco walked throw the whole group. He then be gan to count up from One to Twenty, and with each number, another member fell to the ground with a cut on them. Draco smiled as he looked back at his handy work, that was until he heard some one from in front of him.

"Hey, so your the one that attached my men earlier." said Orx as he stood about twenty feet in front of Draco. Draco looked at the bigger man.

"No, my captain did." Draco said as he readied for a fight.

"Huh, you think you can beat me?" Orx asked as he knelt down on one knee and then placed his hands on the ground. He looked up with an evil smile as he said, " Fire Flood." And as he said that, a large steam of fire came out of his hands and flooded the street.

"Huh," Draco said as he jumped back as the fire came forward, but to his shock and horror. The fire swallowed up the twenty men he beat, and they howled in pain as they vanished in the sea of fire. Draco looked as the fire vanished and left nothing of the men. Draco's eyes turn to slits again as he readied his attack and then asked, "Why would you do that to your crew?"

"They were to weak for my crew." Orx said as he turned his head to face the large group behind him, he then said, "Go to the restaurant and brag that captain out."

"Yes sir." one man said as he and three others started to run towards the restaurant, but Draco was not going to let them.

"Not so fast." Draco said as he launched towards them, but as he was about to hit them, Orx appeared in front of him and with a swift kick, sent Draco flying into a wall.

"AH ah, your not done with me." Orx said with a smile as his men continued towards the restaurant. He watched as Draco came out of the hole that was made by him.

"Fine, Dragon Claws." Draco yelled as he launched toward Orx, but as his swords made contact. They went right throw Orx with out cutting him. "What the..." Draco was saying, but was cut off as Orx kneed him in the gut. Draco flow back into the wall and as he got up, he saw that his shirt had a little fire on it from were he was hit.

"Ha, and I haven't even started." Orx said as he began to walk towards Draco, who stood up, put the fire on his shirt out, and the charged towards Orx.

* * *

Raven continued to eat, now over half way done, as the four men walked in.

"Hey, we want the captain to that two sword guy out side." one of the men said as he and his partners looked around, and got a big hint when some of the customers

"He's not here, now get out." Jack said as he looked angry at his customers.

"Oh really." one of the men said as he clocked back and punched Jack right in the stomach. The large man fell as he held his stomach.

"Jack." Edgar said as he kneeled down next to him. Edgar got very angry as he stood up and looked at the men with pure hate in his eyes.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" the one that punched Jack asked. Edgar just stomped his foot on the floolr, and just as he did. The wall next to them opened up.

"Needle Wall." Edgar said as needle flow from the opening wall and hit all four men in different places a they held in pain. Edgar smiled as he kicked the ground and said, "Slip Stream." And as he said that, an oil appeared and made all four fall to the ground.

* * *

Outside, Orx smiled as he continuously fired fire balls at Draco, who was doing his best to dodge them.

"You can't keep this up for ever." Orx said as he watched the young swordsman run and jump to avoid the attacks.

"He's right." Draco said as he jumped past the next fire ball, and then he charged towards Orx and placed his sword with the right one don and the other with pointing right. "Dragon Rage." Draco said as he once again tried to hurt Orx, but once again, it went right throw him. Orx smiled as he pulled back his arm and throw it forward, making contact with Draco's left leg.

"inferno." Orx said as Draco's leg got on fire. Draco yelled in pain as the fire blazed on his leg. Draco jumped back and began to beat his leg until the fire was out, all the while. Orx was laughing at the young pirates pain. As the fire went out, Draco knelt on one knee as he watched Orx walk towards him. Orx smiled as he said, "Your captain should have finished you a long time ago." and after he said that, he pulled his fist back again and was ready to throw the final punch.

"Slip Stream." yelled Edgar as he steamed down the street and as he got near Draco, grabbed his arm and pulled him along, out of Orx attack reach. Draco was shocked as Edgar pulled him down the street and slid to a stop ten feet away from Orx.

"Edgar, thank you." Draco said as he got to one knee again as his leg was hurting him.

"No problem. I took care of the guys he sent into the restaurant." Edgar said as he and Draco looked towards Orx.

"Ah, Edgar. It's good to see you again. Still following the fool Jack huh?" he asked as he smiled at the two young men.

"He's more of a man then you are." Edgar said as he got mad as Orx spoke of Jack.

"Huh, oh is that right?" Orx asked as he smiled as he pulled his hand next to his face and then formed a fire ball in his palm. H esmile as he said, "Then lets see if he can handle fire." And with that, he throw the fire ball behind him. Both Edgar and Draco looked in shock as the fire all went down the street.

"No, Slip Stream." Edgar yelled as he slipped down the street, past Orx and heading towards the restaurant. But as he was about to pass the fire ball, Orx appeared before him in pure fire, and with a strong kick. Sent Edgar flying back down the street and landed into Draco, sending both back a few feet. The two look up to see Oex smiling as he pointed two fingers up, and then pointed them to the left. And to they shock, the ball followed his order and turned left andin the restaurant, sending flames throw the inter building.

"Raven." Draco yelled as he watched the flames.

"Jack." Edgar yelled as he watched the same flames.

To Be Continued.

What will happen to Raven and Jack. And who is going to stop Orx.

**Well, that is it. Please tell me what you think and review.**


	8. Black Blood

**Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Black Blood.

Draco and Edgar watched, in horror as they respective friend were trapped inside a burning building. Tears began to form as he saw the flames burn out of the door.

"N-No." Edgar said as tears started to run down his cheeks as he stood up, and then yell, "JACK, NO. Slip Stream!" Edgar then slid down the street, trying to get past Orx and to the restaurant \. But just like before, Orx appeared form fire and kicked him back next to Draco.

"Hah, Jack was week. Now you can come and join me, just like how I offered Jack that spot three years ago." Orx said as he held his hand out to Edgar and smiled as well.

"No, Jack told you no and so am I." Edgar said as he looked ready to fight, and watched as Orx's hand formed into a fist as he was angered.

"Fine, then I'll end you right here." Orx said as he stood up straight, and then placed his hands on the ground and said, "Fire Flood." And then a flood of fire flowed from his hands and down the street.

"What do we do now?" Edgar said as he knelt down next to Draco and tried to help him up. Draco watched the fire come closer and new they needed a new plan.

"We have one more option." Draco said as he reached behind him, and then began to draw his third sword.

"Do you really think that is enough to take me down?" Orx smiled as he watched the young swordsman draw his sword.. Draco watched and waited until the fire was close enough. But just as he was about to draw his sword, a quick figure jumped from the building, grabbed both of them, and then jumped back onto the building next to the battle. Edgar looked at the person that save them and was happy as a lark as it was Jack.

"Jack!" Edgar said as he hugged to portly man.

"Nice to see you too. Edgar." Jack said as he hugged Edgar. As for Orx, he was shocked to see Jack and he was furious to see him.

"How the Hell..." Orx was asking, but was stopped when a was swiftly kicked in the back.

"Crimson Strike." Raven yelled as his foot hit Orx, sending him rolling down the road, until he came to a stop and then turned towards Raven. He stood with an angry look on his face as he looked at the young pirate sanding there. Raven then stood up right and looked a Orx dead in the eyes as he said, " There are only two things you don't do to The next Pirate King."

"And they are?" Orx asked in a mocking tone.

"One, ruining a wonderful meal." Raven said in a angry tone.

"And the second?" Orx asked, again in a mocking tone.

"You touch my friends!" Raven yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh, what kind of pirate need friends?" Orx asked as he began to walk towards Raven, while Raven started to run. As Raven charged towards him, he bit his thump and then formed his crimson armor. Raven pulled back and then launched his arm forward, but Orx just placed his hand out and stopped the attack. While they were like that, smoke began to come from were Raven's hand was touching Orx.

"Ahhhhh." Raven yelled as he jumped back and held his hand, and he got a big shock as he looked at his hand and saw his knuckles were black. "What the...?" Raven asked him self but was cut when Orx's when for a round kick. Raven blocked it his arm, but yet again smoke came from the contact. Raven did a back flip to create some distance between them, and as Raven looked at his arm, he saw that his arm was black from the kick.

"Ha, your little blood think might work on others, but not on Hell Fire." Orx said as he placed his hands together, and as he pulled them apart, a large ball of fire was formed between his palms. "Giant Fire Ball." Orx said as he throw the ball towards Raven. Raven simply pull his arm back and as the ball came closer, he throw it forward and punched the ball. As the ball disbanded, Raven grabbed his right arm and held in pain, and to his shock, when he tried to open his hand, it was stuck in a fist and black. Orx's began to laughed as he looked at the young man in pain.

"What do I do?" Raven asked as he looked up at Orx laughing at him. Then Orx stopped laughing, and pointed both his hands towards Raven.

"Fire Ball blaster." Orx said as severalfire balls formed in his hands and began to head towards Raven. Raven quickly placed his other thump in his teeth and then formed his blood armor on his left arm. He then places his arms in a x shape and tried to block the fire balls coming towards him.

* * *

From the roof top, Draco, Edgar, and Jack watched the fight. All looked downtrodden as Raven got pelted with fire balls.

"This doesn't look good." Edgar said as he looked from the roof.

"No it doesn't. He looks beaten." Jack said.

"No, he's not done yet." Draco said as he looked at the fight, but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

* * *

Orx finally stopped his attack, and smiled as the smoke began to clear but got a shock when he saw Raven standing there, seemingly unharmed.

"What the...?" Orx asked as he looked at the body of Raven. His vest was gone and there were holes all over his jeans. But the thing that was most noticeable was that both his arms were know black. Raven tried to move his arms, but he could not. So, he tried to force it and his armor shattered, revealing the normal skin of Raven.

"Well, I don't think I'll survive another one of those." Raven said as he panted while he looked at the shock look on Orx's face. Raven got in a battle stance, but his mind was racing. '_I was really hoping I didn't have to try my new move this soon on my journey.'_ Raven then placed his thumps in his mouth and set up the Crimson armor on both his arms, and then cracked a smile.

* * *

"Why is he smiling?" Edgar asked as he and the others watched from the roof.

"I'm not sure, but I smile to when I feel I have a challenge." Draco said as he held his leg as he watched the fight.

* * *

"You know what?" Raven asked as he continue to smile, which really ticked Orx's off.

"What?" Orx's asked as he looked at his opponent.

"Your strong. I had hoped not to use this attack so soon, but I guess I have no choice." Raven said as he pulled his arms back, and then charged towards Orx.

"Raven are you crazy?" Draco yelled from the roof. Raven just continued onward and as he got near Oex's, he pulled his arms back more and then launched his fist forward.

"Crimson Impact: Bombardment" Raven yelled as he throw his punches at a blinding speed towards Orx, who just smiled as the fists made contact at several places but did not hurt him. Raven continued his attack, even after not really hurting Orx.

"HellFire." Orx said as his whole body turned into flames. The sudden change, Raven yelled in pain as has armor burnet off, and his hands were now a blaze. Raven jumped back and shock his hands until the fire was out, as he looked up from his injury, he saw Orx's had a big smile. Orx began to walk towards him in his fire form, he just smiled as he said, "Brush Fire." moments after he said that, he vanished from sight. Raven's eyes widened as he was not ready for an attack

"Ahhhh." Raven yelled as he was kick square in the gut from the flaming Orx. Raven flow back, just to get another kick in the back sending him flying forward and as he flow forward, he felt a foot on his back and forced him face first into the ground.

* * *

"Oh No." Edgar said as they watched the beating that Raven just got.

"That kid is done." Jack said as he looked worried for the kid.

"No, I don't think Raven will be down just yet." Draco said as he looked over the roof, and hoped his captain was alright.

* * *

Orx stood there with a smile as looked down at Raven, and then back up to the three on the roof. He smiled bigger as he took his boot off of Raven's back, revealing a bad burn on it and started to walk towards the building they were on.

"Now that your 'hero' is taken care of, I'll finish you to off." he said as he was almost near the building they were on.

"We're not done here!" yelled a voice from behind Orx, and he got a look of shock on his face as he slowly turned around. There was an injured Raven with a huge burn mark on his stomach.

"Huh, your a lot tougher then I thought." Orx said as he looked at Rven, and then pulled his arms back and said, "HellHounds" And as he said that, he throw his arms forward and two dog faces formed in the fire. Raven used his arms again in an X to block the attack. As the fire hit him, he cringed in pain as the fire burned his amrs and pushed him back a few feet. As the fire lightened up, it showed his entire upper body burned from the attack. Raven looked at Orx's with his eyes half closed and near lost of conscious, he clinched his fists and looked at Orx.

"I'm still standing.' Raven mocked as he readied himself to fight.

* * *

"He's not going to last much longer." Jack said as he looked at Raven who could barely standing up right

"Yeah, he needs our help to beat him." Draco said as he tried to get up, but fell in pain as his leg gave way.

"Not from you." Jack said as he held Draco down from trying to get up again, just then Edgar lit up.

"I know." he said, and Jack and Draco looked as he ran off to the other side of the roof, away from fighting. And jumped off the roof, leaving both guys to look at each other and then back to the fight.

* * *

Orx looked at the injured Raven, and just smiled even more as he readied his arms for another attack.

"You won't survive this one, HellHounds." Orx said as he launched the attack again towards Raven.

To Be Continued.

* * *

How will Raven survive Orx's HellHounds attack? What is Edgar's idea and how will it help Raven beat Orx's?

**Well, that is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, I still need a Yonko, Enemies, and other OC's.**


	9. Slim Win and New Threat

**Hey, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 9: Slim Win and New Threat.

"You won't survive this one. " Orx said as he pulled his arms back and then launched them forward yelling, "HellHounds." Once again, to dog faced fire flow towards Raven. Raven waited to the last second, but he was able to jump back and way from the attack. Orx just smiled as his attack hit the ground, and then jumped back up and towards Raven's new location.

"What the..?" Raven asked as he used more of the little energy he had left to jump back a few more feet, but the fire continued this way as he tried to dodge it.

"Ha, this attack will hunt you until it finds you." Orx said as the smile got bigger on his face as he watched Raven try and dodge the attack. Raven got to the flaming building and looked up at the incoming attack. Raven bucked underneath the fire ball and tried to charge at Orx, but the dogs turn around and attacked.

"Damn." Raven said as he jumped again to try and avoid the attack, but it was to no avail as the attack came behind him and he had no time to move as the Hell Hounds engulfed Raven in fire.

"RAVEN, NO!" Draco yelled as he watched helplessly as the fire took Raven.

"Ha, yes. And your next." Orx said as he looked at the building that held Draco and Jack. He started to march towards them, and as he did, Draco lifted him self with on of his sword and tried his best to steady himself on his hurt leg .

"You can't fight like that." Jack said as he watched the young man try to ready him slef to fight.

"I have no choice." Draco said as he held his sword in his hands and then called out, "Dragon Slash." With that, he swong his sword and an air slash flow forward toward Orx. All that took everything Draco had as he fell to his knees in pain, Jack looked over the edge and watched the slash go right throw Orx.

"Oh, now that was rude. I need to teach you a lesson." Orx said with a smile as he got to the building, but before he could do anything. He heard a voice that he never heard before.

"Hey, fire lantern." mocked a voice, which made Orx turn towards the voice and watched Raven began to walk forward, but he was different. He had a heat that came off of him and he was just walking towards him, with a look of blood lust.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Orx said as he readied for a new attack. Raven just continud to walk, moving like he could careless about his life or others. Just twenty feet away from Orx, Raven got a shock as a bucket of water was pure on his head. Raven looked shocked at the moment, and then angry as he looked up and saw Edgar with the bucket in hand just above him.

"EDGAR, what's the big idea?" Raven yelled as he looked up at the young man, taking his eyes off Orx's for a second.

"Ha, bad mistake. HellHounds." he yelled as he once again unleashed his attack towards Raven.

"Raven, look out." Edgar said as he pointed towards Orx. Raven looked and instinctively bit his wet thump to make him bleed, but this time, his armor was not red, but blue.

"What the..." Raven asked as he looked at his arm, he then noticed the fire heading towards him. He pulled his arm and then launched it forward, making contact with the attack.

"Ha, you never learn." Orx said as Raven hit the attack, but was shocked when the attack was disbanded and Raven looked unharmed from that attack. Raven looked shocked to as he looked at his arm, he then got a big smile as he bit his other thump and it to turned blue as well. He then charged towards Orx, you was still to shocked to do anything. Raven pulled his arms back and when he got to Orx, he launched his arms forward.

"Aquatic Crimson Impact: Bombardment." Raven yelled as he started to launch his arms in frenzy, but unlike last time. His hits were connecting with Orx's and he was getting pushed back as the onslaught of fists were hitting him in every part of his body. Raven just continued his attack for two more minutes, and then he stopped and then looked up as he throw another punch as he yelled, "Aquatic Crimson Uppercut." And with that, his fist made contact with Orx's chin, sending him flying into the sky. After a few minutes of silence, Edgar, Jack, Draco, and the towns people all came out with big cheers for their hero, but it was gut short when Raven just fell over in a heap.

"Raven." Edgar yelled as he jumped off the building and ran to the down Raven, as did Draco and Jack as they looked at the young pirate. They looked at him for a second or two, but got their relief when they heard snoring come from him.

"Oh, he's fine." Draco said as Jack picked up Raven and carried him down the street, as Edgar helped Draco walk.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as they walked past the burnt building.

"O, we have a house out side of town." Jack said as he and Edgar walked towards a large house on a hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Shell Town. A large marine ship pulled into port. Soon, the plank was placed on the dock, and then Bubbles began to walk down the plank and stepped onto the dock. He looked at a small bad of marines standing there, waiting for them.

"So, your in charge now?" asked Bubbles as he walked toward the marines. All of them looked at him in fear, as if the devil was walking towards them.

"Y-yes, Uh, No. I'm just manning the paroles since Sia and Bert were injuried." a marine said as he saluted the Vice-Admiral.

"Good, I'll be heading to the base now." Bubbles said as he continued to walk down the street and headed straight towards the base, but stopped when he heard something.

"No, leave me alone." yelled a girl from the same tavern that Raven and Draco had met just days ago. Bubbles walked into the tavern and what he saw sickened him. The two marines from before were back, one was holding Luke and forcing him to watch the other forcing him self on his sister.

"I not stopping until I get what you owe us." he said as he grabbed her shirt and was just about to rip it open when he just froze. He was not moving and then he just fell to the floor.

"Hey, what happened?" his buddy asked as he looked around and then noticed Bubbles in the door way. Bubbles then looked at him and the guy just passed out like his friend. After the two marines were knocked out, he motioned the officer he talk to before come to him.

"Arrest those men for trying to rape that woman." he ordered and then continued to walk toward the base. The officer saluted and did as he was told. After ten minutes of walking, he arrived at the base and was escorted to the main office of the base. He looked at Sia, sitting at a chair and Bert at the desk. "So, your the ones that lost to just some rookies." Bubbles asked as he looked at them annoyed tone.

"He was so much stronger then he looked!" Bert yelled as he stood up in anger and looked down to Bubbles.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Bubbles said as he looked at the man towering over him, but before a fight could start. Sia stepped between them.

"Now, fighting won't help us. They surprised us with attacks we were not ready for. But we are and will take them down next time." Sia said as he was able to calm them down. Bert sat back down and started to breath calmly.

"Alright, I want you two to pack up." Bubbles said as he turned and began to walk out.

"Wait, why?" Bert asked puzzled. Bubbles turned back and looked at the two marines.

"Because the World Government want's him either alive or dead. And I need to know more about him, so. You fought him, you know about him. SO your coming with me." Bubbles said as he continued to walk out, but stopped and then turned towards them and said, "And if his crew get in the way, we'll end them there and then."

To Be Continued

* * *

What will Edgar do for his future, and will Raven get a cook. And what else well happen if Edgar joins the crew?

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you like it. And if any one out there that is an artist and know one. I'd like you to message me either hear or Zero-Mason on DeviantArt**


	10. AN Adventurers Heart

**Hey, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 10: An Adventurers Heart.

It had been three days since Raven's fight with Orx. In a two story house, Draco sat with a sleeping Raven. While Draco looked out side, Raven began to store and opened his eyes. He had bandages all over his arms and torso.

"Oh, what happened?" Raven asked as he sat up and held his side. Draco looked at him with a smile.

"In Edgar's and Jack's house. You've been out for three days." he said still smiling at his captain. Just then, the door opened and Edgar walked inside the room holding a tray of food enough for two people.

"Oh, great. Your awake." Edgar said as he handed both Draco and Raven their meals, to which Raven swallowed in a few seconds, which made both Draco and Edgar laugh a little.

"So, do we have to work here. Since I lost the challenge." Raven asked, still eating a mouth full of food.

"Na, me and Jack talked it out, and since you beat Orx. he let it slide." Draco said as he ate his food.

"SO, we can still try for our Dreams?" Raven asked in excitement, and once Draco nodded, he jumped for joy and then fell to the ground holding his side. Both Draco and Edgar laughed at Raven's stupidity. As the three young men relaxed in the house, a voice was heard out side.

"Edgar, once your done feeding them. I need to talk to you." the voice came from the large Jack as he stood outside.

"See ya guys later." Edgar said as he walked out of the room, went down stairs, and walked our side. Once outside, the two walked down the street towards town. As past by their old restaurant, which was being rebuilt by former Orx pirates.

"Soon, it will be back to normal." Jack said as they stopped for a second to look at the building.

"So, we'll be cooking in their in no time. Right?" Edgar said smiling weakly.

"Well, not exactly." Jack said as he motioned for Edgar to follower him down the street heading towards the dock. As they walked, Jack said, "Edgar, I'll be cooking in the restaurant. Not you."

"W-why?" Edgar asked in shock. As they stopped by the ratty old ship of Raven.

"Because your leaving with those two." Jack said frowning.

"What? Why? You didn't loose the bet?" Edgar asked as he looked hurt at Jack.

"Do you know why I told Orx no three years ago?" Jack asked as he looked at the ship.

"Because you think pirates are scum." Edgar answered as he tried to answer the best he could.

"Ha well. yes, but it's mainly because I don't have a Adventurers Heart. like you and those two." Jack said.

"B-but." Edgar tried to say something to let him stay, but could not think of something.

"Edgar, I saw that you had one and I wanted to make sure you went with the right kind of person." Jack said as he looked at the ship and then at Edgar as he continued, "And that Raven kid and Draco guy are the best choice I could ask for." Edgar just looked at Jack for a minute and then looked at the ship. Jack smiled as he finished by saying, "It's you life Edgar, follow your dream." And with that, Jack turned and began to walk away. Leaving Edgar to think it over and make decision.

* * *

Back at Shell Town, Sai and Bert were walking towards the ship that was to take them away. ON the ship, Bubbles stood there, waiting for them to broad.

"Well, what is stopping you guys?" Bubbles' asked as he looked at his fellow marines. Bert was sweating heavily as he looked at the ship.

"Uh, W-well. I-I'm going t-to look a-after some things." Bert said as he turned and tried to run, but was stopped as Sia grabbed his pants and kept him in place.

"Relax." Sia said as he held his friend in place.

"What's with him?" Bubbles asked puzzled to Bert's actions.

"He's afraid of water." Sia said as he began to walk forward, dragging the large man with him, as Bert tried to get away.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Bubbles said as he watched the two men.

* * *

After another day of healing, Raven and Draco were cleared to travel, and were set to leave. As they walked into the morning sun, they were met by Jack.

"So, heading off?" he asked as he knew the answer.

"Yeah, oh thanks for the new shirt." Raven said as he looked at the new shirt that Jack had given him. It was a bright red, muscle shirt.

"Ah, no problem. Oh but before you go," Jack said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a coin purse.

"Oh, no thanks. You don't need to pay us." Raven said with a smile.

"Oh, no. While you were resting, me and the locals raided Orx's ship. We took enough to fix the town, and put the rest in your treasure room." Jack said as he handed Raven the purse and smiled as he watched the two walk away with big smiles on their faces. As the two walked throw town, the people clapped as they weren't just pirates, but heros in their eyes.

"Hey, have you seen Edgar?" Raven asked as he looked around, hoping to see him before they left.

"Nope, not in a while." Draco said as he to wanted to see the kid before they left. As they rounded the corner, they saw Edgar standing with a large bag next to him and a smile as he looked at Raven's ship.

"EDGAR!" Raven yelled as he ran over and hugged the kid, but it made him slip and fell on his but.

"Whoops, sorry. The Slip-Slip Fruit is trouble some times." Edgar said with a smile.

"SO, what are you doing with the bag." Draco asked as he helped Raven up.

"Oh, I leaving today and starting an adventure." Edgar said as he smiled at the two.

"Oh really. Who are you going with?" Raven asked as he had no clue, which made both Draco and Edgar fall over with their legs in the air.

"You." Edgar said as he got up form his little fall.

"But the bet was called off." Raven said as he was not sure of what to say.

"I know, but I feel it's time to leave. And knowing how you two work, you need a great meal every day." he said with a smile. Both Raven and Draco looked at each other, and then start to laugh and then Edgar joined them. After they stopped, Draco picked up Edgar's bag and all three walked aboard.

""Welcome Edgar, to my crew." Raven said as he led his new cook, crewmate, and most importantly, Friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, on some unknown island in the grand line. A ship was docked and a man was standing on a cliff looking over the sea. He stood 8'0, he had long blonde hair, he was very muscular, and wear a fedora,a tight black shirt that shows off his muscles and a red cloak with black pants and a fedora and on his hip he has a blade and guns.

"No, Edgar." the man said as he looked forward towards the endless sun. While he was watching, a young man walked up to him. "Yes?" the man asked as he did not look behind him.

"I'm sorry Captain," the man said as he kneeled and lowered his head as he continued, "A message over the Den-Den Mushi and Marine HQ has called a meeting for all Shikibukai and Admirals."

"Ah, then we are off." the man said as he turned and began to walk down the hill, away from the cliff. But before he leaves, he turns back and looks back in the same direction he was looking earlier. He signed as he added, "I hope we never meet, brother.

* * *

As Raven and Draco sat at a table and watched they new cook making their lunch, they had smiles as the looked at the large kitchen and dinning area built for them. Then Edgar came over with three large plates and placed them on the table, and smiled as Raven and Draco began to eat their meals.

"So, do you know were we are going?" Edgar asked as he began to eat his lunch. Raven and Draco looked at each other and then back at Edgar.

"The Grand Line." Raven answered with his mouth full of food.

"Well, yeah, that I know. But to you which direction it is?" Edgar asked again.

"Uhhhh,...No." Raven said as he looked at his cook and there was an awkward silence, until.

"AHHHHH, YOU MEAN I JOINED A CREW WITH A CAPTIAN WHO DOES NOT KNOW WERE HE'S GOING!." Edgar yelled as he was in dismayed by the answer.

"Relaxed, we're find a way." Raven said as he tried to calm his cook.

"RELAX, WE'RE BE STUCK SAILING IN CIRCULS!" Edgar yelled as he was still upset about the new info.

"Calm down, all we need to do is find a map." Draco said as he ate his food. Edgar finally calmed down as he started to breathe calmly.

"Alright, I know were an island were Jack took me to get my first knife set. It's only a day way." Edgar said as he looked at his captain with a small smile.

"Alright, lets go." Raven said as the three finished ther meal and then headed out side to head towards the islan, and a new adventure.

To Be Continued.

* * *

What a waits the trio as they head to a new island. An enemy, a friend, or even a navigator.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please read and review. Oh, and I still need a few more ocs**


	11. Searching for a Navigator

**Hello, here is the next chapter. Oh and I have a little change. The navigator for my crew is now Takashi. Oh, and if any one knows an artist, could you please contact me. I have something in mind.**

Chapter 11: Searching for a Navigator.

After a days journey over the ocean, the three pirates came up to a medium size island. It had a few boats in the docks and some sailing around fishing for a catch.

"There it is." Edgar said as he looked at the island as it came closer into view.

"Sweet, lets get some maps and head out." Raven said as he seamed excited.

"Wait, do you know how to 'read' a map?" Edgar asked as he looked at his captain.

"Ummm, no." Raven answered as he was getting ahead of himself.

"Well, I guess that means we need to find a navigator." Draco said as he looked at the island they would soon be docked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island. There was a large house sitting on top a hill looking over the port town. On the porch, sat an older man in a golden kimono. Next to him, stood a young man at the age of nineteen. He had long blonde hair, golden-blue eyes, and wear a white kimono with a gold belt and sandals. He also had a katana tied to his left hip.

"Father, I do not like Ami and Aki being watched by Takashi." the young man said as he looked at his father.

"I know what you mean Azuto, but they trust him and he has not broken their trust." he said as he looked at the young man, who looked up set, but said nothing else as he bowed and turned to leave. As he walked away, he had his mind set on something else then leave this alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven, Draco, and Edgar had gotten on the island. Edgar was looking for some more food for their journey, while Raven looked for maps and Draco looked around. As Edgar looked at the stands full of fresh fish and fruit, he noticed a large tuna.

"Oh, This should fill Raven." Edgar said as he looked at the large fish, but as he picked it up, the fish oil plus his own thanks to the Slip-Slip Fruit was to much. He tried to keep the fish in his hand, but it was no use as he hugged the fish, which flow out of his arms, over his head, and landed on a table four men were using to play cards. Edgar looked at them and smiled at them nervously as they started to walk over to him.

"You think that was funny?" asked one of the men as he grabbed Edgar's shirt, but he slipped right out and started to run down the street, away form the men. "After him." yelled one of the men as they all started to chase after Edgar. As he ran, Edgar looked at his bag and then got an idea.

"I hope this works." he said as he reached in the bag and pulled out a present looking box. He then throw it behind him and as it landed by the men chasing him feet, he said, " Trap Box: Flash Bomb." After saying that, the box blow up, sending out a flash of light, blinding the four men, along with other people around the bomb.

* * *

While all this was happening, Raven was looking around and spotted a map store. With a smile on his face, Raven walked right up to it and started to look over the maps.

"Are you looking for a map, sir?" asked the store owner. He was an older man with no hair.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a map of the Grand Line." Raven said calmly.

"Ah, then your looking for this." the old man said as he picked up an older looking map and showed it to Raven. Raven looked at it, but not being able to tell what it was saying,he just started.

"Ummm, I-it's cool." Raven lied as he looked at the map trying to read it, but the old man was no amused as he took the map away.

"I can see that you don't know the beauty of one of the four Master Map." the older man said in anger as he rolled up the map, just then he looked shock and scared as he pulled his things up and closed shop. Raven turned and saw several others did the same. As he looked, he saw three men in black cloaks and normal looking shirts, blue jeans, and boots. The three men walked through town and every looked and ran scared, but as the men walked forward, a ball fell infront of them. The three men stopped and looked down as a little girl ran over and picked to ball up. She wears a pink kimono with a red strap around her waist.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said as he grabbed her by hair and lefted her up.

"Ah, let me go. I-it huts." she said as she grabbed his hand and tried to get free. As she struggled, another girl and a young man came up. The girl stood about 5'6, she had a large bust, long blonde hair, and she was wearing a pale red samurai kimono with a long katana. The boy stood a few inches taller the older girl, had short black hair, and wear a pair of green pants with a flshy red open buttoned shirt that reveals his abs and yellow sandals and a white sweat band around his head.

"Let her go." she older girl said as she drew her sword and readied to fight.

"Why, she disrespected us." she the one in holding her up said, but then le looked at the older girl and smiled sickly at her. He then licked his lips and said, "Well, how about you show us a good time and then we'll let her go." After he said that, the girl shivered in fear as he looked creepy.

"Hell ne." she said as she readied her self and was about to charge, but she stopped as he pulled a dagger out and placed it on the small girls neck.

"I asked you nicely, but now I'm telling you." he said as he smiled. The older girl looked at the scene in horror and then put her sword down.

"I promise, just let her go." she said as she seamed defeated. She slowly began to walk towards the men, all three smiled and licked their lips as she got closer. But she stopped when she heard a voice from behind the men.

"The only thing I hate more then guys picking on little kids." all five looked behind them and saw Raven standing there.

"And who the hell are you?" asked one of the other guys as they watched Raven placed his thumb by his mouth =, bit down, and blood armor formed on his arm.

"Your worst nightmare." Raven said as he started to walk towards the scene.

TBC

* * *

Will Raven save them, and what about Edgar?

* * *

**Hello that is it. Oh, and the rating is going up to M for later scenes.**


	12. A Cue in the Works

**Hey, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and again, if you are or know an artist that would like to help me with something. If you have no FF account, then contact me at DeviantART as ZeroMason.**

Chapter 12: A Cue in the Works.

As the three men tried to stare down Raven, he just kept walking towards them. As he walked, he placed his other thumb in his mouth and then formed crimson armor on his left arm.

"Hey, stop you fool." one of the guys said as Raven got just a few feet away from them, he then pulled both his arms back and then launched then both forward.

"Double Crimson Impact." he yelled as his fists made on tact with the to men in front of him, and the impact forced the into the ground. The third looked scared as he saw his comrades flat on their backs, knocked out.

"Stop, or the kid gets it." he said with a sick smile as he tries to pull the knife towards the child, but he got a shock of a life time. His Knife was missing from his hand, but more shockingly was that the little was not in his other hand.

"Hey, looking for something?" the man looked up and saw that the guy that was accompanying the older girl was stitting on a roof of a near by building with the little girl on his lap and his knife in his hand.

"Oh the hell did you do that?" the man yelled as he looked at the young man.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be worrying about." he said as the man looked confused, until a fist met his check and sent him down the road.

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled as he knock the man senseless. As he looked at the man, the older girl came up to him and the young man with the little girl jumped down.

"Thank you for saving her, I'm Aki." the older girl said as she bowed towards Raven, who just smiled. Then the little girl came and hugged her. She then looked at Raven and added, "This is my little sister Ami and my friend Takashi."

"It was no problem." Raven said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it is." Ami said, but hid her self when Raven looked at her. She then gulped and said, " Y-you should meet daddy.."

Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would like to meet you after what you did." Aki said as she smiled at Raven.

"Well, sure. but first I need to find my crew." Raven said with a smile and got a smile from both sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edgar had finally got away from the four guys and was able to caught his breath.

"Ah, n-next time. I'm bringing Draco to help me." he said as he tried to relax laying his back against the side of a building , but then he heard a voice from behind.

"Ah, there you are worm." Edgar looked over his shoulder and saw that the four men had caught up to him.

"Hey, come on guys. Can't we talk?" Edgar said as he smiled and tried to calm them down.

"No, we're going to take you out." one of them said as they tried to corner him, but Edgar smiled as he stepped forward one step.

"Slip Stream." he said as he made an oil stream and made the guys slip onto the ground. As they tried to get up, Edgar moved around the men slipping around and then said, "Slip Stream." And this mad the men slip down the street, Edgar smiled of his action but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"So, that's what you can do." Edgar turned around and saw that is was Draco, who was smiling at him.

"How long were you there?" Edgar asked as he looked at his crewmate.

"Since you dropped that fish." Draco said with a smile, but Edgar was not happy for what had happen.

"WHAT? Then why did you not help be when I was in trouble?" Edgar aske das he got in Draco's face, but he just kept smiling.

"Relax, I had an eye one you the whole time." Draco said, and this seam to have made Edgar relaxed a little, just then. They heard the voice of their captain.

"Hey, there you guys are." both looked and saw Raven standing with two girls and a young man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles, Burt, and Sia had arrived to the island that use to house Edgar. As the three marines stood around the docks, they looked and noticed the people walking around were very wary of them.

"What's wrong with them?" Sia asked out loud as he looked around.

"They were under attack by some one." Bubbles said as he looked at the towns people.

"It must have been Raven and Draco who did that." Burt said out of anger.

"Now, we don't know that." Bubbles said as he continued to look around, and just then he noticed Tom, who was looking at them. Tom the turned and entered the ship turn restaurant. Bubbles eyes narrowed and he began to walk towards the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven, Draco, and Edgar were sitting on their knees in a nice room in the mansion as they waiting, until the door opened and they were greeted by Aki, Ami, and the older man along with Azuto. As they all sat, except for Azuto. the three pirates looked onward at the small family.

"So, your the one that saved my daughter from that thug?" the older man asked as he looked at the three pirates.

"Yeah, that was me." Raven said as he smiled, but this action upset Azuto.

"How dare you talk to greatness in such a tone." he yelled and reached for his sword, which also made Draco reach for his sword. But it was all stopped by his father.

"Stop this now." he ordered as his son looked at him in shock.

"But, father..." Azuto tried to stay, but he got a death look from his dad. After giving his son the stare, he looked back at Raven and then bowed.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." he said as he sat back up and gave them a warm smile as he added, "Please, stay for dinner." The three pirates looked at each other and then all three nodded.

That night, the three pirates sat down across form Aki, Ami and Azuto. Their father sat at the head and Takashi sat by the floor. Just then, the doors opened and servants entered the room with eight plates of food. A plate was placed in front of each person, except Takashi, who got nothing. On the plate was a lovely spread of food with what looked like expensive ingredients.

"Please, try it." the father said as he looked at his guests. Raven, Draco, and Edgar looked at each other and then each took a fork full and ate it. The second it touched their tongue, the three gagged and it took every thing they had not to throw it, along with the lunch Edgar made for them earlier up and all over the room. After swallowing it all down, the three had to catch their breath.

"Well, how was it?" Azuto asked as he smiled at their reactions.

"It,...was...unique." Draco said and both the others nodded as they drank water down to try and ill what ever they ate. After that one bite, the three politely said they were full and let the family finish eating their meal. After finishing their meals, the three were allowed to leave the table and sat out side.

"Man, that was the worst meal I ever ate." Raven said as he held his stomach .

"He should not be called a cook, chef, or anything." Edgar said as all there of their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" they turned around and saw Takashi standing there.

"Yeah, we are." Raven said as he looked at him.

"Well, follow me." he said and led the three around the corner, and they all climbed a wall and slid into the window. They landed in the kitchen full of food and other stuff.

"Whoa, this place is biggest kitchen I ever saw." Edgar said as he looked around the fully stocked kitchen.

"Yeah, I usually I sneak in and take some food for me and the other servants." Takashi said.

"Well, why don't we get some and I'll make us all a great, big meal." Edgar said as he got a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry." Raven said as he whined, but just then there was a loud bang sound and he fell over. The two looked at Draco, who was standing behind Raven.

"Trust me, you don't want him hungry." he said as he picked up the down pirate captain while Edgar and Takashi got stuff for their dinner.

* * *

But while all this was happening, a man wearing a cloak wondered out of the mansion and went higher in the mountains. After ten minutes of walking, the cloaked figure had arrived at a large cave. As he entered it, two large men with swords dawn pointed them towards the man, until a voice is heard from he hind them.

"Relax, he's with us." a man be hind them said, which made the two men sheaf their swords and let him by. After getting past them, he went down a short path until he reached group of him standing around and had two men sitting. One was very large, muscular, and wear a sleeveless t-shirt, leather pants, and boots The other one was much shorter, stocky, and wear a nice dress shirt, dress pants, and boots. He also had a long katana by his side.

"So, what brings you here?" the stocky one asked with a sick smile.

"The deal it's set." the cloaked figure said, which got a chuckle by every.

"So, by this time tomorrow. All of them will be either dead or our personal slaves." the stocky one said as every one laughed at their plan.

* * *

What will happen with this plan? Can Raven and the others be able to stop them, or is the family doomed? And where will he find his navigator? Find out next time.

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you like it and leave a review please.**


	13. Captain of Thieves

**Hey, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and again, if you are or know an artist that would like to help me with something. If you have no FF account, then contact me at DeviantART as ZeroMason.**

Chapter 13: Captain of Thieves.

After raiding the kitchen, Raven, his crew, and Takashi were partying in the servent quarters. They were drinking mead and eating everything Edgar was dishing out.

"Ah, this is the Pirates life." Raven said as he took a huge bite from a peace of beef and then washed it down with a full glasses of mead.

"Ah, yeah. It's pretty great." Draco said as he munched down a bowl of rice. All four of the men were enjoying them selves so much, that none of them notice the door open and some one walk inside.

"What is going on in here?" yelled a voice that stopped all four men as they looked at the door wayand saw Aki standing their with her long red hair down and a look of pure anger on her face. The four stared as she walked farther into the room and then asked, "Well?"

"Oh, well. We could not stomach the food you gave us at diner, so we raided the kitchen to find something good to eat and now we're partying." Raven said out loud with a huge smile, and got a dum-stuck looked on his face as he looked from his captain to the girl and then back to his captain. Aki looked at them for a minute and stopped infront of the spread Edgar had out.

"Is that so?" she asked as she continued to look at the table full of food and watched them nod. She then got a big smile and added, "Good, because I nearly throw up from what my dad has the chef make." After saying that, she grabbed a plate of noodles and began to slirpped them down. She then got a look of pure bliss as she tasted the food and after she swallowed her bite, she said, "This is the best noodles I ever had." After hearing this, the four men cheered as they offered her some more and drinks and they all just had a great time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Bubbles. He, Burt, and Sia all walked into the boat restaurant, which had a few ex-pirates sweeping up. They all froze after seeing the marines and all moved slowly as they tried not to get notice. Just then, Burt came up to the three.

"Hello, I'm sorry but we're closed." Tom said in a kind tone as he tried to walk them out, but they weren't moving.

"We would like to asked you a few questions about a pirate that was at this town a few days ago?" Bubbles asked as he looked at Tom and his reaction, but he just stayed calm as he began to talk.

"Oh, well. If you want to hear about him. Then please sit down and I'll tell you everything about him and his crew." Tom said as he sat the four men and then began to cook them a meal and began to talk about what he knew.

* * *

Back in the mountains, the cloaked figure was still have it's meeting with the two in the cave.

"So, you are willing to do this?" asked the stocky one as the three sat at a table, talking about the plain.

"Yes, I'm tried of this life and feel I should make a statement on my new life." the cloaked figure said as he looked at the other two.

"And the girls?" the stocky one asked as he had a wicked smile on his face. The cloaked figure learned forward as it's began to speak.

"The youngest, kill along with her favorite friend, Takashi. As for Aki." the cloaked figure began to chuckle as he continued, "Scar, Port. you may have her as an item for all the lewd, clue, and sick things you want. As long at our terms a met."

"Yeah, I like that offer." the stocky one said who was known as Port, and the other, Scar, just smiled as the three laughed at their plans for the royal family.

* * *

"WOOOO, this is great!" Raven yelled as he stood on a table and chugged down a full class of mead. The other four were all having a good time, drinking, eating, and just having fun. After finishing off his own mead, Takashi stood on another table and began to gloat.

"You guys are all in a the presents of the Captain of Thieves. A master thief." he said as he stood proud and got confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, yeah. Prove it." Raven said in his drunken state.

"So, you don't believe me." Takashi asked as he stood tall and stared down Raven, which nodded, so Takashi said, "Alright, fine. I'll prove it."

"How?" Raven asked as he smiled. Takashi just looked at Raven and smirked.

"By this." he said as he reached behind him and pulled out Draco's long sword. Draco stared at it in sock as he reached behind him and fond it was gone.

"How did he?" Draco asked as he looked shocked, but Takashi was not finished.

"And this." he revealed to have Edgar's neckless, which shocked Edgar.

"What?" Edgar said as he reached for his neck and felt nothing.

"And these." he said as he pulled out a pair of panties from behind him and blushed.

"Wait, what?" Aki asked as she reach around her waist, but felt nothing. There, was some awkward silence, and then eruption of laugher.

"Alright, I believe you." Raven said through his laughter as the three got their stuff back. As Raven stopped, he looked at Takashi and said, "Hey, you want to join my crew?" This question shocked Takashi and Aki as they looked at each other. Soon after, Takashi got off the table and walked straight out of the room. He stepped out into the moon lite night, and looked up at the sky, as if asking waiting a for an answer to an unasked question. As he looked up at the sky, a hand rested on his shoulder. He looks up and sees the smiling face of Aki.

"Are you alright?' she asked as she looked at him with concern on her face.

"Yeah, it's just. After hearing him ask that. I reminds me of all the raids when I was an orphan." he said as he looked away from her and stared at the ground.

"Relax, he seams nice and he doesn't seam like most other pirates." Aki said as she tried to comfort him, but just then a voice caught both of them off guard.

"A pirate?" they both looked up and saw Azuto standing there in front of them.

"Azuto, what are you doing up?" Aki asked as she smiled nervesly to her big brother.

"I came out here to tell 'our' guests to quite it down. But I guess I should not be surprised." he said in a smocking tone.

"Wait, they saved Ami, they are good people." Aki said as she defended Raven and his crew, but got a stern look from her brother.

"They might have just saved her to use it to steal our stuff." Azuto said as he turned and began to walk toward the main house.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked as she looked at her brother.

Why, I'm going to call the marines to tell them we have a pirate crew here." Azuto said as he continued to go, but was stopped by Takashi grabbing his arm.

"Wait, they did not do anything and don't deserve to be treated like,..." he was cut off by being shoved to the ground and as he sat up, Azuto had a sword to his neck.

"How dare you lay you fillfy hands on me." he said as he pressed his sword into his neck, almost piecing it.

"Azuto stop it." Aki said as she tried to stop him, but got a slap to the face, sending her to the ground next to Takashi.

"You defend him and those..." he began to say, but was stopped by a voice coming from in front of him.

Those what?" Azuto looked up and saw a pissed Draco as he stood there.

"Pirate." Azuto said mockingly, but just got a solid glare from Draco.

"But your the one holding a defenseless man and your own sister." Draco said as Azuto glared back as he sheathed his sword. Draco then helped up both Takashi and Aki, and then he looked at Azuto and said, "We're leave tomorrow." As the three stare each other down, Azuto just turn back walked forward. Not wanting to talk any more, and the htree returned to the party.

* * *

In his room, Azuto throw a fit as he looked angry and slammed things around in anger. He looks at a Den Den Mushi, he then picked it up and said, "Change of plans.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the open waters. A cloaked figure stood on a large ship as it sailed towards the island our hero's are courently on.

"Soon," he said as he looked at a wanted poster that had Port and Scar's faces on them, he then looked at the island and said, "Very soon."

TBC.

* * *

Who is this in player in the game and how does he effect our hero's? What is Azuto's new plan?" And what happened to Tom and the Marine Hunters? Find out next time.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please read and Review. And give me feed back? And again, looking for an artest to help me with a project.**


	14. Bonds Droken

**Hey, sorry for the wait but here is the newest chapter ready to go.**

Chapter 14: Bonds Broken.

It was the dead of night as the large ship placed a gangplank on the dock and the cloaked figure walked off, and onto shore. As he turned and walked towards the small town, the few people that were up at this hour looked and saw that he was wearing a black cloak and a pumpkin mask over his face. As he looked around, seeing if his pray were near, two dock works began to mock him.

"Oh, look. It's Pumpkin Head." one of the two said as they laughed at the figure, who was now looking their way. He turned and began to walk towards them, but they just continued to laugh at him.

"Oh, sorry. I thing his name is Jack-o-Lantern." said the other one as they were enjoying their jokes so much, that they did not see the man standing right in front of them until.

"Reaping Death." the cloaked figure said as he reached boney hand into one of the man's chest and then pulled out a ghost from of the man screaming, revealing his soul. As the soul was pulled from the mans body, the soul vanished and then man fell in a heap on the ground with white eyes and a little blood leaking from his mouth. The dead mans partner looked in shock and horror as he stared at the pumpkin masked man as he pulled out the wanted posters and put them the mans face as he said, "If you don't want to join your friend in death, then tell me have you seen these two?"

Uh,...y-yeah. They run a trafficking ring on the other side of the island and their base is in the mountains." he said as he looked a horror as he wondered what the figure would do next, but was releaved as he turned back and started to walk towards to mountains. As he was about to get out of sight, the man spoke up again," Wait. You should know a pirate crew is staying at the mansion." The figure stops and looks at him be fore he spoke.

"Don't worry." he said with what the man thought was a smile as he turned and continued to head towards the mountains.

* * *

The sun was rising as the light was shining throw the windows into the mass of people laying on the floor. Raven a snoring loud with a piece of half eaten meat next to him mouth, Draco was laying against the wall with all three of his swords tucked under his arm, and Edgar was sleeping in a heap next to the stove he was by most of the night with one of his tarp box under his head. While all three were resting, Takashi and Aki were sitting by the door, watching the sun rise.

"So, have you decided?" she asked him with a sweet smile on her face and she got a big sigh from Takashi as he looked at the colors the sun was showing.

"I'm not sure. I mean, if I leave. I'm free and can have adventures all over the world." he said with a sad smile on his face as he looked at her.

"But what's stopping?" she asked still with a sweet smile on her face.

"But I don't want you and Ami to fear for my life, or leave you with Azuto." he said as he spat out the last word.

"I know, but what about you?" she asked as she put her hand on his knee in an attempt to comfort him, but the scene was ruined when the door opened and Raven popped his head out.

"Ha, I knew you to were an item. Edgar. Your cleaning the rest rooms for a month." Raven yelled at his chef which they all heard a grown coming from the cook.

"Wait, you betted on that?" Takashi asked a little hurt, but mostly wondered when did they have that conversation.

"Yeah, I saw the way you two looked at each other and me and Edgar betted." Raven said with a smile, but Takashi was not happy with that.

"What kind of person would do that?" he yelled which shocked all of them, and then he got an angry look from Raven as the two got face to face.

"The future king of the pirates." Raven said as the two argued.

"Hey, now. Calm down." Aki said as she tried to stop the fight, but it was no use.

"No, your a looser and I will not join your crew." Takashi yelled as he turned and stormed off, leaving the four other shocked at the actions.

"Well, I guess we should go." Draco said as he stood up from the wall and walked with a smile out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountain, the figure was still searching for any sign of his pray. As he looked around for the cave the man mentioned earlier, he noticed a cave hidden behind some sticks and rocks. It took him no time to remove the camouflage and was soon in the cave. As he looked, he saw that the cave was lived in with a bunch of food on the ground, sleeping bags, and adult magazines were every were. While he was looking, he noticed a book on a crate and as he looked at it, he noticed info that he fond interesting.

"Hmmmm, this could help." he said as he looked at the book, which had a picture of Aki circled in red and a picture of Ami crossed out. He placed it in his cloak as he decided to look at the mansion.

* * *

After the fight between Raven and Takashi, Raven and his crew had packed up and were getting ready to leave. Before they left, most of the family were sitting in the living room talking to them.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer? Ami has grown to like you." the father had said as Aki and Azuto sat on either side of him. As Raven stood there, he looked over and saw Takashi standing in the door way. The two stared at each other for a second, until Takashi turned around and proceeded down the hall.

"No, sorry but we have to go." Raven said as he and the others turned and walked towards the front door. As the three men left, Azuto had a small smile as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, out of ear shot of the others, he pulled out a Den Den Mushi and put it to his mouth.

"Their leaving, proceed with the plan." he said as he smiled sickly at what was about to happen.

* * *

Takashi stood outside of Ami's room, trying to get her to let him in.

"Come Ami." he said as he pleated with the young girl to talk to him.

"No, you made my hero leave." she said as she was not ready to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, but he was going to leave soon anyway." he said as he tried to convince her to let him in. He stood there for a few minutes and began to worry when he didn't hear a response. "Ami?" he asked as he tried the door but was locked. When e still did not hear a response, he decided to pick the lock. He got it in just a few seconds and when he opened the door, he was shock by seeing three men in the room. One was holding Ami and another was tying her in ropes. They looked at him and smiled.

TBC

* * *

Will Takashi save Ami and stop Azuto? And what of the man in the pumpkin mask?

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**


	15. Azuto's True Colors

**Hey, sorry for the wait but here is the newest chapter ready to go.**

Chapter 15: Azuto's True Colors.

After they left the mansion, Raven and his crew were gathering surplice in town for they journey.

"So, what do we do about a navigator?" Edgar asked as he picked up a couple of apples and placed them in a bag he had.

"I guess we'll just keep looking for one while we travel." Raven said as he picked up a a large amount of meat. Draco looked at his captain and smiled as he knew something was up with the fight earlier. But unknown to them, they were being watched from the shadows and the figure smiled as he brought a Den Den Mushi to his mouth.

"Their here and ready to leave." the figure said as he watched them walk towards their ship.

* * *

As Takashi looked at three men in Ami's room, he soddenly narrows his eyes and as one came towards him, he yelled.

"Put her down!" Takashi said as he tried to tackle the one closes to him, the man side stepped and throw a punch, to which Takashi did a back flip to dodge, clocking the man in the chin as a result.

"Why you." the man said as he and another drew a couple of katanas. Takashi eyes widened as he looked at the approaching men, and knew he had to leave if he wanted to save Ami. He took a deep breath as he stared at the three men.

"Ami, stay strong. I'll be back for you!" after he yelled that, Takashi took off down the hall, heading towards the main living area. As he ran, he heard the two men with swords behind him telling him to stop. But he knew better as he heard them swing their sword, cutting the walls as they tried to stop him. After a few minutes of running, Takashi turned the corner that lead to the main room, but as he entered the room, he was shocked at what he saw again. Both Aki and her father were bound and gagged placed next to the wall.

"Takashi, RUN!" screamed Aki as she saw the two men run up behind him and a he turned around, they were swinging down. But he was able to jump out of the way and land near the wall opposite them.

"Ha, it looks your out of running space." one mocked as they got close to him, but Takashi just smiled.

"I wasn't just running away. I had a plan." he said with a smile as he stood his ground. Making both men look at each other and then just smile as they ran towards him with their swords ready to him, but all he did was run towards them at the same rate. As then three got closer, Aki and her father closed their eyes as they expected to hear Takashi yell in pain but they heard nothing and as they opened their eyes, they saw that Takashi had one of their swords and one of the men were down.

"What the...?" the other one said as he held a shaking sword as he was shocked at how he had gotten his bubbies sword.

"I'm a master thief. SO, when I met you guys in the center, I was able to slip your friends sword out of his hand and use my own Shadow Strike move to knock him out." Takashi explained as he readied him self to fright the other man, when he heard a door open behind him and as he turned around his eyes widen in shock and horror. They was the men known as Port and Scar with Ami over Scar's shoulder and Azuto a sword point with the blade being held by Port.

"Whoa there hero." Port said in a mocking tone was he smiled at the look he was getting from Takashi. As he looked at the young man, he smiled wickedly as he continued, "Put down the sword and we'll let them go." Takashi shock as he looked at them, but then he stopped shaking as he let go of the sword and it hit the floor.

"There, now let them go." Takashi ordered as he felt the man come up behind him and pulled his arms and tied them. As he did that, Port removed his sword from Azuto's throat and smiled as Azuto walked towards the restrained Takashi.

"Thanks" Azuto said as he smile, and then back hand him sending him the ground. As Takashi looked up at the grinning Azuto, he felt pain in his stomach as Azuto kicked him hard and the force made him roll around the floor until he came to lie in front of Aki. As the two looked at each other, he was picked up by the man that tied him and held up to face Azuto.

"Why?" was Takashi could as he tried to get free form his restrains, which got him a another slap to the face.

"Oh, it's simple. I want a different life. SO, I joined them in a life of trafficking." he said as he walked over to his sister and smiled as she glared at him.

"SO, you sold us out for money?" Aki asked as she looked up at her brother with descuse in her eyes.

"Money, no. I sold you out because of him." he said as he looked at his father and then slugged the older man in the face as he continued, "He was all was so critical with me to be the best I got sick of it. SO, I agreed to give them what they wanted and I get a more exciting life." He continued to smile as he lead Scar and the man holding Takashi through the door and out into the path that lead to the village. Once they go to a spot that allowed you to see the dock, Azuto turned on his heels and smile as he pointed at a ship, and said, "Takashi, that ship is your friends ship."

"What are you planning?" Takashi asked as he stared at Azuto with pure anger in his eyes. Azuto just continued to smile as he pulled a switch out of his pocket and placed it in front of him.

"Teach that Draco a lesson for talking back to me." he said as he smiled while he flipped the switch.

"NO!" Takashi screamed as he watched the ship explode near the dock. Takashi's eye's widened as he watched wood, metal, and water fly up in the air and then tears formed in his eyes has he lounged forward towards Azuto as he yelled, "You sick bastard. I'll kill you." He continued to try and get him until Azuto hit him with hilt of his sword across his face.

"You dare call me that. Take him and Ami away, and bring me their heads when your done." Azuto said as he calmly walked back to the house and a bunch of men took the two into the wood. He just smiled as he heard Takashi yell and scream weak threats until he was dragged out of earshot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the masked figure was standing on a quiet beach looking for any signs of his pray, as he rounded a big rock, he saw two small ships and a few other men waiting around for some one to come. They look at him and a few drew their swords as they walked towards him, the figure just signed again as he walked towards them.

* * *

After ten minutes of heading into the woods, the group of men stopped in a small, clear meadow. They tied Takashi to a large tree and one forced him to watch as another pulled a now awake, and scream Ami by her hair to a large box and placed her neck on the thing.

"Hey, you sick ass holes. Come take me instead." Takashi yelled and scream as he looked with tears as he felt helpless for he could not help the crying girl he cared so much for.

"Sorry, Azuto promised us money and other stuff if we make you watch." one of the men said with a smile as another started to speak

"Yeah, and he promised us his sexy sister to be our personal slave." he said as he and a few other licked their lips, which sickened Takashi of any of these men taking Aki.

"I'll stop you, some how." he said, which just got a chuckle from all the men. After they finished laughing, one of the men pushed their boot into Ami's back to keep her still as he lifted his sword above his head.

"Takashi, help me." Ami begged as she reached out her small hand, and this action made tears fall from his eyes as he began to struggle more as then man began to swing his sword down.

"NOOOOOO!" Takashi screamed as he watched the sword fall, almost like in slow motion as the slowly began to reach toward her. The sound of metal meeting flesh is heard as blood fell to the ground with drip, after drip soaked the ground. The man with the sword was shocked, for he did not make contact with Ami's neck, but an arm of a young teen with red hair and a smiling face.

"W-what..?" the man asked as he looked at the teen keeping his sword from continuing down. All the other men were in shock as well as they looked at the scene and there was a short silence until the teen spoke.

"I'm Raven, and I don't like people hurting my friends." Raven said as he smiled to the man as his arm continued to bleed.

TBC

* * *

How did Raven survive and will he, and the others make it to save Aki?

* * *

**SO, please tell me what you think of it. Please, read and review?**


	16. Speeding Throw

**Hey, here is the next chapter of this One Piece fic.**

Chapter 16: Speeding Throw.

Takashi stared in shock as he watched Raven held the man at bay with his bare, bleeding arm. He looked on, until he saw the man that tied him down fall with a large cut on his back and then the ropes fell to the ground.

"What the?" he questioned as he looked at the rope and then noticed Draco stepping out from behind the tree with both swords drawn.

"Simple, we're just in time." he said as he walked past Takashi and began to head towards the other three men. As he got closer, Raven began to push back and was able to push the man away from Ami.

"Edgar!" Raven yelled as he made room for the slip-man to move.

"Slip Stream." Edgar yelled as he slipped his way thow the fight Draco and lackys, and then he grabbed Ami and moved her way. Once the girl was clear, Raven smiled as he pushed the sword up and then side kicked the man. As the man stepped back, Raven ran his right hand over his bleeding arm and then formed his armor on both his arms. The man readied to fight as Raven pulled his arm back.

"Crimson Impact." Raven yelled as he throw his fist forward hitting the man square in the face and sent him flying into a large tree. As the man hit it and slid down the trunk, the three men Draco was fighting all fell to the ground all having several cuts on them. As the four men looked at their fallen enemies, all of them looked at each other and then smiled.

"I thought you guys were dead." Takashi said as he fived his friends happy to see them again.

"We would have been, if it wasn't for me seeing a few men following us and then noticing a few bags we didn't buy. Once I figured out it was a bomb and then got rid of it just in time." Edgar said as he looked proud, until Draco spoke up.

"Well, I found a bag that said supplies and then noticed it was a bomb. SO, I simply throw it off board and it landed in the ship next to us." Draco said as he folded his arms over his chest and ignored the glare Edgar was giving him.

""CAN'T YOU LET ME HAVE MY HERO MOMENT JUST ONCE?" he yelled as he looked at Draco with anger.

"Sure I can, when you have one." Draco mocked a little with a smile as Edgar got even madder.

"How dare you." Edgar said as the two started to argue which only stopped with Takashi whistle and they looked at him.

"Guys, we can fight later. We need to hurry and save Aki." Takashi said as he then told the guys the whole story of what had happened. After hearing this, all three were angry with these traffickers and Azuto. After he told them, Takashi looked at Ami and told her, "Ami, go to town and tell Mister Wo that he needs to watch you while I help save your sister."

"Alright Taky." she said as she hugged him and then began to walk towards the road.

"Alright, time to go take them down." Raven said as he, Draco, and Edgar started down a dirt path, until Takashi spoke up.

"Umm, guys. The house is that way." he said as he pointed to his left. The three looked at him and then started down the right path. As they walked, Takashi faced palmed himself and said, "These three couldn't find the Grand Line if they were standing on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ami walked throw the woods, she turned for she thought she saw something. But when nothing showed up, she brushed it off and continued until she got to the road. She then looked at the up the road that headed towards the house she lived in with her loving father, sister, and what she thought was a loving brother. She then turned back and began to head towards the village, only to have her path blocked by the cloaked figure, staring at her throw his pumpkin mask.

* * *

As the four young men ran throw the forest, Takashi looked at the three people he called friend and felt he need to ask.

"Hey, Raven." he called out and when Raven looked at him, he asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Simple." Raven said as he looked into Takashi's eyes and said, "My friend need me." This statement shocked Takashi, and after a few more seconds of silence, he spoke.

"But the fight." was all he got before Raven and the others laughed at it.

"Oh, please. I knew you were acting. So, I played along." Raven said as he turned back to face forward. Again, Takashi was shocked at this and was again silent until he spoke up again.

"But,...how?" he asked still surprised from him knowing.

"Because you didn't throw a punch. if you were really made, then you would have sung at me." Raven said as they continued towards the house. As they got close Takashi just smiled as he spoke up.

"Thanks for coming back." he said as he smiled towards his friends.

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to stop Azuto and save Aki." Raven said as the four neared the house.

* * *

"Let me go you basters." Aki screamed and struggled as three men lead her to the center of the court yard and forced her to her knees. As she sat on her there, she looked up in disgust at her so-called brother and his two creepy friends. Azuto was sitting in a large chair that was once in the living room that use to belong with to his father with Port and Scar on either side of him.

""Now, you have a very dirty mouth sister. So, you will do great as a pleasure toy." Azuto said in a mocking tone as all the other men laughed at it.

"You sick baster." Aki said as she spat towards Azuto, which up set him. So, he got up from his seat, walked over to her, and then slapped her hard across the cheek, forcing her to the ground.

"How dare you speak to me like that." he said as the men held her up and he gave her another hard slap. This time he turned back and walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Such a big man. Hitting some one tried down." Aki spat out and this statement got a glare from him. He just sat there and then calmly turned to his father with a smile.

"I hope can remember her in your old age as who she was until they are done with her." Azuto said coldly and this statement made his father try to get up, but the two holding him kelp him down. After angering his father, Azuto turned to face his sister, and snapped his fingers. This signaled the thirteen men to start to surround her and close in on her. Azuto smiled as he watched these men move on his little sister, and he liked the sound of her screaming for help, for he had taken cared of every one that could, would have helped her. Aki was screaming for help, for she could no t do anything at the moment. She watched as the men came to her and she closed her eyes as she felt hand on her shoulder, her breasts and on her thighs. She also felt them began to pull her outfit and prepared for them to be ripped off, and her bare body to be revealed and be used by these sick freaks.

"AHHHHHHH." yelled a voice from the sky, which made every one looked up to see a man flying throw the air. He came plummeting to the ground and landed just a few feet from Aki, which also broke the circle surrounding her. Then another came flying and hit the ground next to him, and another, and another, and another. Until five men layed on the ground, which made Azuto sit forward from his chair and stared in shock at the scene.

"What, aren't those the men guarding the front?" Port asked as Azuto took another look and they were.

"B...But how?" Azuto asked himself as he looked at the five men on the ground and started to have a bad feeling of this.

"Hey, Azuto!" yelled a voice which made every one look up on the high wall, and every stared in shock except Aki, who smiled. On top of the wall, stood Takashi with Raven, Draco, and Edgar stood around him. Azuto looked at him in shock and then anger as Takashi stared back at him. Then Azuto stood up and then spoke.

"Free range for a month with my sister to the one that kills him." Azuto said as he pointed to Takashi, and then turned and walked inside.

"Raven, get me to Azuto. I want to get him back for this." Takashi asked Raven, who just smiled and looked down at the croup of merks.

"SUre, Edgar. Get Aki and her father safe. Draco your with me in getting Takashi to the bastard." Raven told his crew as he bit his thumbs and formed armor on them.

"Yeah, I've got some new Trap Boxes to try." Edgar said as he patted his bag.

"Yeah, that's useful." Draco said as he drew his two blades. Edgar gave him a glare, but was stopped from fighting when a guy pointed a gun and fired, nearly hitting him.

"Alright, lets go." Raven said as he and the others jumped off the wall ready to fight.

TBC.

* * *

Will Takashi get revenge on Azuto? What happened to Ami? and What does Port and Scar have up their sleathes?

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you liked it and please give me some feed back? **


	17. Crossing the Lanes

**Hey, here is my next chapter. The fight really starts here.**

Chapter 17: Crossing the Lanes.

As the four teens landed, Raven began to throw punches left and right knocking men down as he did it. Right next to him was Draco who's swords made contact with others and then he slashed away at the herd. While the two were fighting the traffickers, Edgar snuck around the fighting lines himself with Aki.

"Slip Stream." he said as he slid through the crew of fighting and once he got to her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along the way until the got to were Aki's father was being held. Once they got there, AKi started to untie her father as Edgar stood in front of them, he then reached inside his bag and then throw eight boxes onto the ground around them.

"What's that for?" Aki asked as she was just about to finish untying her father. Edgar looked behind him and had a sick smile as he said in a dark tone.

"Trap Box Circle." he said as he turned back to face any possible attackers. As Edgar readied his fight, Raven punched one last one guy and then turned to Takashi.

"Go, you have an opening." he said as he took battle stance.

"Right." Takashi said as he took off from behind Raven and headed to the door Azuto had went in to before this battle had started. As he ran, two people were watching and were not ready to stop.

"Oh, he thinks he's going to get to Azuto." Port said as he looked at Scar with a smile as he reached behind him and pulled out to scimitars, Scar looked at him and smiled as he cracked his knuckles. Takashi was almost at the door, but was stopped by a yell coming from above him. Takashi looked up and saw Port falling towards him, yelling, "Port Slashing." Takashi jumped back as he dodged the swords held by the portly man.

"Whoa, that was close." Takashi said as he stood eye to with the man who had a sick smile on his face. Takashi took a deep breath and then ran towards Port.

"You won't get past me. Scissor Chop" Port mocked as he clanged his swords together and then swung them, making a scissor motion, but Takashi slid under them, and him. Once he was past him, Takashi reached the door but Port was right behind him. Port lifted his arm just as Takashi was about to open the door.

"Dragon Claws." yelled Draco who appeared in front of Port, stopping his sneak attack on Takashi.

"Thanks Draco." Takashi said as he opened the door and went inside the house. As the door closed, the two swords man separated and looked at each other, until Port spook up.

"Lesson boys." he yelled and made the remaining men stop their fight with Raven in mid action. All of them looked at him, hanging on his words, while the others just looked at him with a confused look. He looked to see every one was lessoning to him, he then continued, "Me and Scar have these two, you take on that Slippery Guy." Every one that was still able to move stepped away from Raven, and then they turned towards Edgar.

"Hey, wait." Raven said as he tried to stop them, but was met with a fist straight to the cheek, sending him into a wall.

"Raven." Draco yelled but was stopped checking on his captain by Port and his two scimitars.

"Your fights with me, so worry about keeping your head. Scissor Chop." Port yelled as he charged Draco with his swords in a scissor like position.

"Dragon Claws." Draco yelled as he stopped the advancing swords man as their swords met and they were face to face. They then pulled away and then their swords meet a few more times. And then the two met again in the middle of a slash and stood there, testing each others strength.

"You know what, you remind me of myself when I was younger." Port said as the two looked at each other, and Draco cracked a smile as he spoke.

"What? The swords or being skinny?" he mocked and he got a growl from Port as they pulled apart and then both spun around and met with another clash of swords.

* * *

Scar looked over the rubble of the wall he sent Raven into and smiled as he was sure he was done for, but he got a shock when Raven burst through the rubble and clocked him with a punch of his own.

"Crimson Impact." yelled Raven as he sent the large man flying. Scar landed it a loud thud and skidded for a few feet until he came to a stop. Scar then simply sat up and looked at Raven with an angry look on his face as the two looked at each other for a few seconds, and then two charged each other and met each other with punch for punch. After a few minutes, and quite a few punches by both fighters. As this continued, Scar was able to grab both of Raven's fist, and then kneed him right in the gut and as Raven fell forward, he was hit another knee. This combo sent staggering a few feet, but he got back in a battle stance and then charged back to Scar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure appeared on a large tree branch and started to watch to fighting. He stood there, just looking as the two young pirates fought valiantly against Port and Scar.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should keep an eye on them." he said as he placed his hands behind him and settled down to watch the fighting continue.

* * *

Raven and Scar continued to trade blows with each other, Raven stepped back and then ducked a punch from Scar and then hit an upper cut but it had no effect. Then Raven jumped back, dodging another one of Scar's punch, and then bit his thumb and formed arm on both arms as he pulled his fists back.

"Double Crimson Impact." he yelled as he throw bother his fists forward and they both made contact with Scar, sending him flying the wall opposite of the one Raven flew into. As he stood their, Raven smiled thinking he's won.

* * *

"Scar!" Port yelled as he looked at the wall his friend had flew into, but he took his off Draco, who took the opportunity to place his right sword facing down and placed his left sword pointing to the right, forming a cross.

"Draco Rage." Draco said as he spun to left and pulled both his swords across Port chest, cutting him.

"AHHHHHH!" Port screamed as he went flying onto a wall across from the wall that Scar had hit.

* * *

While that was happening, Six men surrounded Edgar, Aki, and her father, ready to attack them.

"Hand her over, and you might live." one of the guys said as he stepped closer to the three, but Edgar did not move, or do anything but smile as he stood ready.

"Trap Box One: Lemon Juice." Edgar said as he pulled a nearly invisible string, popping one of the boxes and unleashing a cloud of lemon juice into all six eyes. Edgar smiled as they fought to see. Edgar then said, "Trap Box Two: Needle Spray." he pulled another string, unleashing needles form another box and forced them into the six attacker. Who were all shocked and could not move right with out being in pain. And Edgar just smiled at this.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the house, Takashi was running down the hall, looking down any hall he ran past to see if he saw Azuto. He then came to the main living area and saw Azuto standing on the other side of the room with his back to him.

"Azuto, what has gotten into you." Takashi yelled as he wanted an answer from him.

"Do you really want to know?" Azuto asked, not looking at him.

"Yes, I mean. Selling your sister to become a sex slave." Takashi said as he took a step closer, but was foced to stop when a sword flew through the air and landed blade down in front of him. As Takashi looked at it, Azuto turned around and showed he had his Gold Sword drawn and ready to fight.

"The face me and I'll show you why." Azuto said as he readied his fight. Takashi looked at him in shock, and then he drew the sword and readied himself to start a duel.

TBC.

* * *

What will happen with the duel between Azuto and Takashi? Did Port and Scar really get beaten so easily or are they plotting a come back? And what does the cloaked figure have out next time.

* * *

**Alright, please Read and Rebiew and give me feed back.**


	18. Spikes and WhirlWinds

**Here is the next chapter. I still need a few more for the Supernovas.**

Chapter 18: Spikes and WhirlWind.

The two looked at each other as Azuto held his golden sword in front of him and Takashi held a normal katana in front of him. They looked at each other for a few more minutes, until Azuto took a charge towards Takashi as he did the same.

"Golden Strike." Azuto yelled as he swung his blade.

"Shadow Strike." Takashi yelled as he did the same. The two blades made contact and there was a clash of metal as the two were face to face.

"What's with you? Why are you doing this?" Takashi asked as they separated and their swords met a few more times as they thrusted and slashed at each other, missing each time.

"Why? So I can start a better life as a pirate." Azuto said as the two's blades continued to make contact with each others.

"What? You sold your sister into slavery and wanted to kill the others just so you could become a pirate." Takashi stated as he was disgusted with the young man in front of him.

"You don't get it." Azuto said as he throw his blade down towards Takashi, which he blocked as he looked at Azuto with anger.

"Your right, and I'm glad I don't." Takashi said as the separated and then met their swords in the middle of the room with another clash of steel and gold.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Raven and Draco walked over to Edgar, Aki, and her father. The two were proud of what they did, and were happy that it was much easier then their earlier fights.

"Wow, that was great." Edgar said as he looked at his crew mates who were both smiling from the battle.

"Yeah, thanks for coming back. Oh, were is Ami?" Aki asked worried for her little sister.

"Oh, we had her head to town while we headed here." Raven said with a smile as he reinsured her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys came back and helped my family." Aki's father said as he was great full for what they had done, but as they were talking, Aki noticed a figure standing up from the roof. As she focused on the figure, she saw something spinning heading towards them. Her eyes widened as it was aimed at Draco's back.

"Look out!" she yelled, which made both Raven and Draco turn around, and noticed the spinning disc nearing them. Raven turned back and pushed Aki's father down to the ground, and Draco did the same for AKi and Edgar as the disc spun over them and cut a hole in large hole in the wall behind them.

"Ha, you need to do better if you want to beat us." yelled a voice from the roof, and once every one turned to look at him, they saw it was Port standing there with out much injuries on him. Draco looked at him and then he took off heading towards the roof Port was on and then jumped on to it a few feet form Port.

"So, you still have a few tricks up you sleeve huh?" Draco said as he drew his swords and readied him self for a fight.

"Yeah, you have no idea kid." Port said as he held his swords out at the end of his out stretched arms and then began to spin them around his hand until the blades were not visible to the naked eye.

"Huh, interesting techniques." Draco said as he started to run towards Port.

"Oh, that's not all." Port said as he pulled his right arm back and then throw it forward, which sent a spinning pocket of air headed towards Draco as he yell, "WhirlWind Slash." Draco's eyes widened as the attack headed towards him. Draco turned to avoid it, but as it went past Draco's shirt was suddenly tarn as if it was cut.

"What the hell?" was all Draco could say as he looked at his tarn shirt and then back at Port, who was laughing.

"Ha, you can't dodge them that easy. WhirlWind Slash." Port said as he throw his left arm forward this time sending it heading towards him. Draco clinched his sword as he readied for the attack.

_'Alright, If I can't dodge it, then I'll try to cut it.'_ he thought as the disc came closer and he swung his, making contact with it as he yelled, "Dragon Claws." But as he cut it, it shattered and sent him flying down the roof. After he stopped, Draco sat up shocked at what had happened.

"Ha, you can't cut air, fool." Port said as he mocked the young swordsman, who stood up and readied himself for more battle.

* * *

Raven and the others watched the two swords man from the ground, and they were starting to worry.

"Maybe I should go help him." Raven said as he started to walk towards the fight, but was topped by Edgar calling him.

"Raven." Edgar called and as his captain turned to look at him, he pointed to the hole Scar was in and sure enough, when Raven looked he saw a shadow in the dirt.

"Hmmm, No one's gotten up after a Double Crimson Impact before." Raven smiled as he bit his right thumb and formed the arm as he took off running towards Scar. As he got close, he pulled his arm back and said, "Oh, well, Crimson Impa..." But he was cut off from a sharp pain in his shoulder, that stopped him in his tracks. As Raven reached for his hurting should, he was met by another fist to the cheek, forcing him to the ground and rolled a few feet. As Raven stopped, he grabbed his injured shoulder and looked at it. He saw two large holes in his skin, which healed. After seeing that, Raven looked up and his eyes widened as when he saw Scar, who had two gloves on with two, four inched spikes on them.

"Oh, that's new." Raven said as slowly stood up, holding his shoulder and he looked straight at Scar, who was standing like a boxer and ready for a fight. Raven took off towards Scar and pulled his arm back as he got close to him. Scar pull his left arm back and throw it forward, which Raven ducked under it and was about to make contact with his face. When Scar's right fist shot across his front and impaled both spikes in between the bones in Raven's forearm. Raven whaled in pain as lost his footing and Scar used this to flip Raven over his shoulder. Raven flew a feet until he landed on his back and skidded a few more feet until he stopped. Once he was not moving, Raven grabbed his arm and held as arm formed on the holes, Raven looked at it for a moment and noticed his arm was twitching as the nerves were damaged.

But his attention was draw back to Scar, who had jumped and was falling down towards him, ready to throw another punch. Raven noticed this was able to avoid the attack by jumping back himself and tried to fight back, but his hand just twitched and did not from into the fist. After seeing this, Raven realized this fight was not going well.

* * *

"Golden Thrust." Azuto yelled as he thrusted towards Takashi, who ducked under it and the sword got stuck in the wall.

"Shadow Slash." Takashi yelled as he swung his sword down, but Azuto got free and the two sword clashed in the air again. As they stood for a few moments, they pulled away and then started to swing their swords like wild to each other. After few minutes of this, Takashi footing slipped, and Azuto took adventure.

"Golden Slash." he yelled as he swung his sword down and slashed Takashi across his back. Takashi whaled n pain from the cut and this opening gave Azuto another chance to attack. "Golden Thrust." he yelled as he thrusted his forward and slashed Takashi's right side. Takashi's yelled in pain as he stepped back and held his open wound.

"Damn it, while can't I beat him?" Takashi asked himself as he tried his best to ready for another attack, but it was useless.

"Golden Slash." Azuto yelled as the slashed at Takashi and sent him flying across the room, and he landed in a wall and could barely stand up. Azuto smiled and then said in a mocking tone, "Simple, I was all was better then you." And with that, he lined up his sword with Takashi and then trusted forward.

TBC

* * *

Can Raven and Draco get over Port and Scar's surprising power? And what of Takashi?

* * *

**Hey, so what do you think and how is it going? I really like feed back.**


End file.
